Me
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: chapter 6 dataaanngg ! KyuHyuk, MinHyuk, FF gaje ke dua ku, mari baca yo! selamat membaca chingu jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, yaa !
1. Chapter 1

**Me**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, 2Min, MinHyuk, DPL(dan pair lainnya)

**Rate : **T s/d M

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** Death chara, EYD, Typos, alur kecepetan, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau, hah!?" cih, suara itu lagi, aku muak mendengar suara itu! Kenapa wanita jalang itu sok perhatian padaku? Heh, menjijikan!

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku datar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan pada ummamu, hah!?" heh, aku bahkan tak sudi menganggapmu sebagai ummaku.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi ummaku, eoh?" Sahutku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tentu sa.."

"Bukankah kau hanya mengincar harta appaku, eoh?" bisa kulihat wajahnya yang sudah memucat sekarang. Ya, aku tahu kalau wanita jalang ini hanya mengincar harta appaku saja.

Benar benar wanita berengsek. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan harta appa, termasuk dengan membunuh ummaku. Mataku berkilat penuh kebencian setiap kali bertatap mata dengan si jalang ini.

Dan setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada wanita itu aku pun langsung masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintu dengan tidak berprike-pintu-an. #poor pintu

**.**

**Kamar Kyu**

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasur king sizeku. Kubaringkan badanku ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tapi,nihil! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Perlahan kutarik nafasku dan kuhembuskan lagi. Kuharap dengan cara ini aku bisa cepat tidur dan berisirahat.

"Haah.. hari yang membosankan.." gumamku sebelum terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**Kyuhyun's dream**

"Umma.. hiks, umma.. jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, umma.. hiks.." isakan demi isakan tak kuasa ditahan oleh bocah berambut ikal itu.

"Ssshhtt... uljimma, Kyunnie.. umma sudah tenang di sana... uljimma, ne.." hibur sang appa.

"Ta-tapi Kyunnie masih ingin bersama umma, appa.." isakan itu masih belum berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Kyuhyun pun semakin menjadi.

Dan langit pada saat itu seakan ikut menangisi kepergian Cho Kibum, namja yang sangat disayangi dan dicintai oleh Cho Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, dua namja yang saat ini sedang dirundung duka atas kepergiannya itu.

**End of Kyuhyun's dream**

**.**

BRUK!

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. mimpi itu lagi.." aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mimpi buruk itu.

Hah, hah..

aku masih mengatur nafas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku. Kulihat pantulan dirku di cermin. Kusut. Satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk merefleksikan pantulan wajahku di sana.

Tak lama, aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Jam 11.35, aku pun tersenyum ralat menyeringai,

"Aah.. ini memang waktu yang pas." Dengan segara aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Kupilih celana jeans, kemeja dan jaket hitam dengan aksen biru sebagai hiasanya. Segera kuambil kunci mobil sport hitamku.

Kubiarkan dua kancing teratas kemejaku terbuka. Kusisir sedikit rambut ikalku.

"Perfect." Gumamku sedikit narsis. Aku segera berjalan ke garasi dan membawa mobil sport hitamku menembus gemerlap malam kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur.

**.**

**Skip time**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam yang sudah menjadi tempatku berkumpul dengan teman temanku yang lain.

"Yo, Kyu!" Changmin menyapaku saat aku sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari meja bartender yang asik mencampur berbagai minuman keras pesanan pelanggan di sana.

"Hai, Min! Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang senang, ne?" kulihat dia sedang asik dengan kencannya.

"Haha.. kau coba gadis yang di sana, Kyu! Kudengar di sana ada yang baru."

"Hmm.. boleh juga." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajahku.

"Bagaimana jika kau minum dulu, Kyu?" tanya Jonghyun padaku.

"Hm.. boleh juga, yang biasa, ya!" aku duduk dan menunggu pesananku datang. Dan setelah pesanku datang aku langsung meneguk habis minumanku.

Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat yang tadi dimaksud Changmin. Hmm.. ada yang baru, ne. Mungkin malam ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan..

"Hai, tampan~" belum sampai di tempat ysng ditunjuk Changmin, suara suara yeoja itu sudah terdengar. Hmm.. sepertinya benar kata Changmin, wanita wanita di sini masih baru.

"Hai, cantik." Aku mendekat dan duduk di samping seorang gadis yang kurasa masih ranum di sana.

"Ah, halo, tuan.." nada bicara gadis manja tapi terdengar agak ragu. Sepertinya gadis ini masih virgin.

'Lucky!' Batinku bersorak senang.

"Kau cantik. Mau bermain denganku?" tanyaku to the point. Oh, lihat! Wajah gadis ini agak merona.

'Manis.' Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

"Humm.. Kau berani bayar berapa, Tuan?" nada bicara gadis ini seolah menantangku.

"Berapa pun, manis." Kujilat dan kugigit kecil cuping telinganya.

**Author POV**

Dari sini ada sedikit lemon. Bagi yang ga mau baca, bisa skip sampai tanda ini lagi.. ^^b

* * *

"Aahn.." gadis yang ada di samping Kyuhyun mendesah pelan mendapat serangan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Umh.. 1 juta tiap ronde, ne? Uh..." sang gadis berusaha membuat penawaran saat tangan tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang terlatih menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Hum.. tentu, manis.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat seduktif di telinga gadis ini.

"Kau mau bermain di mana, manis?" Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh gadis di depannya ini.

"Aaahhnn... di.. di mana pun, tuan.. hhnn.. aahhn.." Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan dan rintihan gadis yang kini ia tindih.

"Baiklah... Ayo!" Kyuhyun masih setia dengan seringaiannya. Lalu perlahan dia pun menarik lengan gadis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata sayu. 'Sungguh menggoda' itulah yang kira kira ada di fikiran Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Skip time**

Mari kita intip tempat di mana mobil Kyuhyun diparkir..

"Uuuhh... aahh.. te.. teruss.. ooohh.." desahan dan rintihan wanita tak henti hentinya terdengar dari dalam sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir manis di sana.

"AHK! Appoo~ oohh.. aahn.. engh.. aaah.." seringai iblis Kyuhyun semakin mengembang saat melihat gadis di bawahnya terus mendesah dan merintih tak karuan. Tubuh sang gadis sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaaahhnn..." desahan panjang sang gadis terdengar saat sang gadis klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi, Kyuhun belum mencapai klimaksnya. Kyuhyun terus meng-in out juniornya untuk mengejar klimaksnya.

"Aahhn.." Kyuhyun mendesah saat klimaksnya datang. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh ringkih sang gadis yang ada di bawahnya.

"Uuuhh.." sang gadis kembali merintih saat dia merasakan junior Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir vaginanya.

"Kau hebat, cantik." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir merah wanita di bawahnya yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Dan kau sangat liar, tuan.."

* * *

Selesai dengan aktifitasnya, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus jalanan Kota Seoul yang tidak pernah tidur.

Entah sedang sial atau apa mobil yang di kemudikan Kyuhyun melenceng ke bahu jalan. Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun. Hanya sedikit bagian mobilnya yang 'berciuman' dengan pembatas jalan.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal melihat mobilnya yang tak mulus lagi. Setelah puas mengumpat dalam hati Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melaju kearahnya.

BRAK!

Dan kecelakaan pun tak bisa dihindari. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan. Mobil Kyuhyun terpental jauh dari tempat kejadian dan meledak karena kebocoran bensin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyu Oppa.. hiks.."

"Hiks.. Kyu.."

Isak tangis terdengar jelas dari ruang jenazah RS Seoul. Jenazah Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk itu langsung diotopsi oleh dokter dan pihak polisi langsung menghubungi keluarga dan kerabat dekat korban.

Setelah jenazah Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah duka, Kyuhyun di kebumikan secara layak di Pemakaman Keluarga Cho. Pusara Kyuhyun terletak di tengah pusara appa dan umma kandungnya, Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum.

Semua yang hadir dipemakaman Kyuhyun hanya kerabat dekat dan teman teman Kyuhyun. Jika kita lihat, Tiffany, ibu tiri Kyuhyun tidak hadir di sini. Dan di belakang nisan Kyuhyun berdiri ralat melayang sosok Kyuhyun yang tak kasat mata sedang memandangi pusara tempat jasadnya dimakamkan tadi.

Mata itu memandang sayu kearah pusaranya sendiri. Sebersit rasa sakit dan sedih hinggap di hatinya takala ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang hampir tidak berbentuk dan sulit dikenali jika saja kartu identitasnya ikut terbakar di dalam mobil hitamnya malam itu.

Kyuhyun meneliti siapa saja yang hadir dipemakamannya dan menghembuskan nafas saat sadar sang ibu tiri tidak ada diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berduka atas kepergiannya.

"Hah, dasar. Paling paling dia sedang berpesta karena kematianku." Seringai mengerikan tampak di paras sempurna Cho Kyuhyun.

'Waktunya pembalasan!' dan seringai itu semakin mengerikan. Seringai seorang iblis yang siap untuk pembalasan dendam yang sudah mendarah daging.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha.. kau hebat Jonggie Oppa! Tak sia sia Opppa berlama lama di sana!" suara yeoja terdengar di sebuah kamar yang luas di kediaman Keluarga Cho.

"Tentu, chagy." yup, Jonghyun, namja yang selama ini cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun adalah namja chingu Tiffany yang selama ini membantu mempermulus jalan permainan Tiffany.

Wuss.. Brak..

Angin dingin dengan aura yang tidak biasa masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan membuka paksa jendela besar yang berada di samping sofa yang sedang di tempati oleh Tiffany dan Jonghyun.

"Kyaa!" Tiffany menjerit ketakutan saat jendela kamarnya terbuka tiba tiba.

"Ssstt.. uljimma chagy.. itu hanya angin malam saja.." Jonghyun berusaha menenangkan Tiffany yang ketakutan di pelukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan mereka mendekat.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki kian mendekat bersamaan dengan sosok siulet yang kini terlihat oleh Jonghyun.

"Apa kabar, hyung?" suara baritone Cho Kyuhyun pun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Jonghyun dan Tiffany.

"K-Kau.. Kyu.." suara Jonghyun serasa tercekat saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun di depannya sedang melemparkan seringai khasnya.

"Wajahmu pucat, hyung. Kau takut, eoh?" seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat melihat wajah pucat Jonghyun. Ia pun mengambil sebilah pisau di nakas yang terletak persis di sebelahnya.

"Kalian menjijikan. Membunuh orang hanya untuk mengambil hartanya. Huh, kalian tak lebih dari sampah!" Kyuhyun melemparkan pisau itu tepat di dahi Jonghyun.

"OPPA!" teriak Tiffany sambil menghampiri mayat Jonghyun.

"Next.." suara Kyuhyun membuat Tifanny bergidik ngeri, air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya.

"A-andwae, Kyu.. mian-hae.. hiks.. jongmal mianhae.. hiks.." air mata terus mengalir deras dari mata Tiffany. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak mengurungkan niatnya.

"A- aku melakuk-kan ini.. hiks.. de- demi, Eunhyukkie, anak ku, Kyu.. mi-mianhae.. hiks.." tangis ketakutan Tiffany kini berubah menjadi tangis kesedihahan yang memilukan. Tapi, sosok Cho Kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi seorang iblis yang tak mengenal belas kasihan lagi.

"Sungguhkah? Lalu di mana anakmu itu, wanita busuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan seringai iblis yang mengerikan.

Glek!

Tiffany menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Ja-jangan sakiti dia, Kyu.. jebal, jangan sakiti Eunhyukkie-ku.." wajah Tiffany semakin pucat dan gusar. Khawatir, putra kecil yang sangat disayanginya, Eunhyuk, yang sekarang baru berusia 8 tahun itu dilukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Menarik. Katakan di mana anak itu, dan kau akan ku lepaskan." Sahut Kyuhyun datar dengan seringai iblis yang bertengger manis di bibirnya.

Tiffanny menggeleng kuat. Tiffany sangat menyayangi putra kecilnnya. Tak mungkin ia mau mengorbankan Eunhyuk sebagai jaminan nyawanya.

"Ani! Jangan sakiti Eunhyukkie, Kyu.. jebal.. a-akulah yang salah! Bunuh aku saja, Kyu.." suara Tiffany terdengar parau.

Oh, tanpa diminta pun, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menghabisi nyawa wanita di depannya ini. Tapi, ada satu hal ynag membuat dia sedikit tertarik. Siapakan anak bernama Eunhyukkie itu? Oh, dan mungkin anak itu bisa menjadi targetnya sebentar lagi.

"Aku takkan membunuhmu sebelum membuatmu menderita gadis jalang." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin di telingan Tiffany. Dan suara Kyuhyun itu sanggup membekukan tubuh indah Tiffany.

Hanya sepersekian detik tubuh sintal itu jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya di samping mayat kekasihnya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok iblis seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time 5 tahun kemudian**

"Appaa.. Ummaa.. Hyukkie pergi dulu, nee!" pagi yang cerah di keluarga Lee tidak berlangsung dengan damai karna ulah namja manis berambut coklat kemerahan aka Eunhyuk yang kini sedang berlarian di depan rumahnya.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae! jangan teriak teriak seperti itu, pabbo! Telingaku bisa pecah, tau!" gerutu namja manis lain yang tak kalah imut aka Sungmin yang berdiri di samping mobil yang baru di masuki oleh adik kecilnya yang hyper aktif dan super berisik itu.

"Ehehehe.. mianhae, hyung~" sahut Enhyuk dengan gaya aegyo yang dia pelajari dari sang kakak. Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya, itu takkan mempan padaku, Hyukkie!" sahut Sungmin dengan nada dan seringai jahilnya. Dan sekarang, ganti Eunhyuk yang mengerutu sambil mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaha..." dan seketika tawa Sungmin meledak beramaan dengan mobil yang mulai melaju ke tempat tujuan mereka, Ever Lasting International School –ELIS-.

**.**

**Flash back on 5 tahun yang lalu**

"Tiffany Noona!" terlihat seorang namja manis berlari dam mendobrak masuk ke sebuah kamar VVIV di RS Seoul.

"Apa yang terjadi, noona?" tanya namja manis tadi pada wanita muda yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah namja manis ini aka Taemin terlihat pucat dan sangat cemas melihat sang kakak yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu.

Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata indah Taemin. Melihat itu, Minho segera mendekap bahu kecil Taemin. Menenangkan namja manis yang sudah menjadi istrinya 12 lebih.

"Sstt.. uljimma, Taeminnie.." suara Tiffany terdengar lirih. Namun, yeoja cantik itu tetap memaksakan diri tersenyum pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Walau ia tahu umurnya takkan lama lagi.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Jonghyun hyung, noona.." Minho ynag sedari tadi diam mulai memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di ruangan itu.

"Ne, gomawo, Min." Tiffany masih setia dengan senyum lemahnya. Matanya beralih menatap mata indah Taemin yang di banjiri air mata.

"Min, bisakah kau membelikanku kopi di toko yang ada di depan rumah sakit ini?" tanya Taemin pelan saat mengerti arti tatapan Tiffany.

"Ne, Taeminnie." Jawab Minho sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Tiffany. Setelah mereka merasa Minho sudah cukup jauh, Tiffany mulai bersuara..

"Taeminnie.." suara lirih yang keluar dari bibir Tiffany sanggup membuat Taemin mendongak.

"Ne, waeyo, noona?" tanya Taemin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tolong jaga Eunhyukkie, Minnie.." ucapan Tiffany membuat Taemin bingung.

"Waeyo, noona? Bukankah Eunhyukkie baik baik saja?" pertanyaan polos Taemin membuat Tiffany harus menjelaskan detail kejadian saat malam terbunuhnya Jonghyun.

"Aku berjanji aka terus menjaga dan melindungi Hyukkie dari Cho Kyuhyun. Apa pun yang terjadi, noona." Sahut Taemin mantap.

"Tapi.. apa tak masalah jika kami tinggal di rumahmu, noona?" tanya Taemin dengan nada sedikit cemas. Tiffany tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab,

"Tak apa, Taeminnie.. Kyu tak akan bisa mendekati keluargamu di sana, Minnie.." Tiffany sedikit menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan,

"Tapi itu hanya menunggu waktu.. Kyuhyun pasti akan terus mencari Eunhyukkie apa pun yang terjadi.." dan suara lirih Tiffany seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Aku mengerti, noona.." jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat jalan, Tiffany noona.. semoga kau tenang di alam sana." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dan suara yang bergetar sambil mengusap wajah Tiffany, membantu sang kakak untuk tidur dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

FF ke dua Zaky! #bagi-bagi souvener KyuHyuk

Semoga chingudeul suka, yaa! #kabur

Oia, hampir lupa, mohon kritik dan saranya, ne, readerdeul! #peluk satu-satu \(^.^)b


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, 2Min, MinHyuk, HaeHyuk, YeWook, DPL

**Rate : **T s/d M

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** EYD, Typos, alur kecepetan, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Taemin hanya bisa memandang ke pergian ke dua anaknya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dari depan pintu rumahnya –rumah Keluarga Cho sekarang menjadi rumah Keluarga Lee-. Suaminya Lee Minho –di sini Minho pake marga Lee- sudah berangkat kerja pagi pagi sekali.

Dan sekarang, tinggalah Taemin seorang diri di rumahnya yang besar dan mewah itu. Ingin rasanya Taemin pergi keluar dan mengunjungi makan noona-nya. Tapi, tak ada yang menemaninya sekarang.

Mau menyuruh tuan Shindong untuk menemani? Rasanya tak mungkin karna Shindong sedang mengantar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ke sekolah baru mereka, ELIS.

Ya, pagi ini dengan manjanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk meminta untuk di antar oleh Shindong ke sekolah baru mereka dengan alasan,

"Kami tak tau di mana sekolah baru kami, umma~" begitulah rajukan Sungmin dengan tingkah aegyo-nya yang di bantu tatapan memelas dari sang adik, Eunhyuk.

"Umma, boleh, ne~" Eunhyuk juga ikut merajuk membantu aksi sang kakak yang bergelar King of Aegyo itu. Dan itu mampu membuat Taemin pasrah dan menjawab,

"Ne, ne.. kalian berangkatlah sekarang!" dan wajah memelas ke dua anaknya langsung berubah cerah,

"Yeeyy! Gomawo, umma! Seru ke dua anaknya serempak. Dan beginilah jadinya, Lee Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat ke dua anaknya yang di antar oleh Shindong ke Sekolah mereka, ELIS.

Dalam hati, Taemin sangat bersyukur karna apa yang dikatakan noona-nya lima tahun silam benar. Kyuhyun tak dapat mengganggu keluarganya.

'Tapi, hanya menunggu waktu..' batin Taemin sambil tersenyum miris.

'Dan sudah 5 tahun berlalu.. Apakah..' Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cemas. Ya, Taemin sangat mencemaskan keadaan anaknya, mungkin tepatnya keponakanya, Eunhyuk.

Sejak Eunhyuk berumur kurang dari 2 tahun, Tiffany memang sudah menitipkan Eunhyuk pada Taemin dan Minho. Dan karna itu juga, Taemin sudah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti anaknya sendiri.

**x.x.x**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai anak anak!" seru Shindong dengan semangat.

"Ah, gomawo, Shindong ahjusshi!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"HYUKKIE!" Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah gerbang, dan Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin sudah mengenal jelas siapa pemilik suara cempreng ini.

Tan Donghae, sahabat dan teman Eunhyuk dari kecil. Dan tepat di belakang Donghae, Ryeowook terlihat sedang sedikit berbincang dengan Yesung namja chingu-nya yang baru masuk Universitas di ELIS sebulan yang lalu.

"HAE HAE! Aish, bongoshippo~" Eunhyuk yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan Donghae segera mempercepat jalannya –berlari- ke depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil pada Shindong sebagai tanda terimakasih.

PLETAK!

"Auh, appoo~" ringis ke dua namja hyper aktif ini ketika dengan kejamnya Sungmin menjitak kepala mereka.

"Aish, Minnie hyung, sakit tau!" rajuk Eunhyuk sambil mempout bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan Donghae, namja ikan itu sedang mengusap usap kepalanya yang kena jitakan maut Sungmin sambil merenggut kesal dengan wajah yang tak kalah imut dari Eunhyuk.

"Ya, itu salah kalian sendiri yang terlalu berisik! Benarkan Sungmin hyung?" celetuk Ryeowook dan membuat ke dua namja yang berumur 13 tahun itu semakin kesal.

"Ya, bilang saja kalau acara kencanmu tadi terganggu karna kami berisik, ne, Wookkie hyung?" ucap Donghae dengan nada sinis. Dan,,

Blusshh.. semburat merah muncul di pipi Ryeowook saat mendengar ejekan dongsaeng-nya.

Pletak!

"Appoo~" dan kali ini Donghae mendapat bonus dari Ryeowook untuk ejekannya barusan. #poor Hae

"Sudah sudah! Kapan kita melihat pembagian kelasnya kalau kita masih berdiri di sini, eoh?" ucapan Sungmin langsung membuat mereka sadar kalau mereka baru memasuki gerbang sekolah sedari tadi.

"Tenang, Minnie hyung! Tadi aku sudah melihat pembagian kelasnya." Seru Ryeowook riang. "Aku dan Minnie hyung sekelas, lho! Dan Hyukkie sekelas dengan Donghae!" lanjut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jinjja?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak dengan riang.

"Ne, kajja, kita masuk ke kelas, Minnie hyung!" ajak Ryeowook sambil menarik kecil tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu, hyung! Lalu kelas kami di mana, Wookkie hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Yang di tanya hanya nyengir dan menjawab,

"Ehehehe.. mian, saeng.. kalian masuk ke kelas 1C! Tentu kalian tau di mana gedung SMP-nya kan?" tanya Ryeowook usil.

"Ne, ne! Kami tau letak gedung SMP-nya, Wookkie hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk kesal sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Kekeke.. mungkin saja kalian lupa, kan?" ejek Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Wookkie dan berlari ke kelas mereka. Meninggalkan ke dua namja manis ini dengan wajah merah padam dengan kepala yang berasap.

"YA, SUNGMINNIE HYUUUNNGG!" dan melengkinglah suara dari dua ekor ikan dan monyet ini.

**x.x.x**

"Hae Hae, kau dapat hadiah apa saat kelulusan kemarin?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Appa dan Umma membelikan ku vidio game baru, Hyung!" seru Donhae senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu, Hyung?" lanjut Donghae dangan wajah polosnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menjawab dengan riang,

"Umma dan Appa mengajak ku dan Minnie hyung memilih kendaraan, Hae Hae.." gummy smile Eunhyuk membuat banyak namja melempar tatapan 'lapar' pada dua namja manis dan hyper aktif ini.

"Hyung, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap - usap tangannya saat tiba tiba bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dan demi dewa namja manis di seluruh dunia(?) dengan mata polos dan gaya aegyo alami-nya, reflex Eunhyuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping tanda dia tak mengerti. Dan itu sukses, membuat banyak namja harus mengangkat kepala mereka sambil menekan hidung mereka agar tidak mimisan melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang sungguh siap santap(?)

**x.x.x**

"Wookkie, kau sungguh sudah resmi dengan Yesung hyung?" pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat Ryeowook tersedak minumannya dengan wajah seperti kepiting saus padang(?)

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-aiirr, hyuuunngg~" Sungmin segera menepuk – nepuk punggung Ryeowook dan memberikan minuman pada Ryeowook.

"Ini, Wookkie.. makanya jangan memikirkan Yesung hyung terus.." ucap Sungmin sambil menyeringai jahil.

Bluuusss...

"Ya, hyung! Jangan menggoda ku terus!" rajuk Ryeowook.

"Hahaha.. kau terlalu berlebihan, Wookkie.. hahaha.." tawa Sungmin meledak melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kemarin Yesung hyung datang ke rumah.." ucapan Ryeowook sukses membungkam tawa Sungmin.

"Eh, lalu?" tanya Sungmin heran. 'Untuk apa Wookkie mengatakan itu?' pikir Sungmin heran.

"Dia.. dia mengajak ku bertunangan, hyung.." wajah Ryeowook merah padam saat mengatakan itu. Mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya.

"Mwo!? Secepat itu? Kau kan baru masuk SMU, Wookkie!" seru Sungmin kaget. Ryeowook sedikit menghela nafas,

"Justru karna aku masih SMU, Yesung hyung meminta ku bertunangan dengannya pada umma dan appa!" jawab Ryeowook cepat.

"Tadinya Yesung hyung ingin melamar ku, hyung.." lanjut Ryeowook dengan wajah merah.

"Ap-pa? Ku pikir kalian baru resmi berpacaran, Wookkie.. ternyata.." sahut Sungmin lemah. Matanya melirik ke arah Ryeowook. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan,

"Yaa.. tapi, selamat, ne, Wookkie! Semoga hubungan kalian lancar, ne!" seru Sungmin riang. Ryeowook tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, gomawo, Minnie, hyung!" dan Sungmin pun membalas senyuman Ryeowook dengan senyum kelincinya.

**x.x**

**Skip time**

Pulang sekolah

"Umma, aku pulaaanngg!" suara cempreng yang khas milik namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan yang hyper aktif menggema di rumah besar keluarga Lee.

Pletak!

"Jangan berisik, monyet nakal! Kau membuat telingaku sakit tau!" gerutu namja manis lain aka Sungmin sambil membelai kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Appooo~ Umma, Minnie hyung jahaaatt~" Eunhyuk berlari kecil mendekati Taemin yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

"Huh, monyet jelek! Kau mau mengadu, eoh?" Sungmin mengejar Eunhyuk dan menarik kerah seragam Eunhyuk.

"Umma, umma, lihat Minnie hyu- hmph!" Sungmin membekap mulut berisik Eunhyuk dan menyeret dongsaeng hyper aktif-nya ke kamar setelah tersenyum manis pada umma-nya sebagai pengganti salam, _Aku pulang, umma_.

"Minnie, Hyukkie cepat ganti seragam kalian, ne!" seru Taemin pada ke dua anaknya yang baru menaiki tangga ke lantai dua tempat kamar mereka berada.

"Ne, umma!" sahut Sungmin yang juga mewakili Eunhyuk.

Blam!

"Puaahh! Kau mau membunuhku, ya, hyung!?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal. 'Bagaimana kalau aku berhenti bernafas tadi!?' batin Eunhyuk sewot.

"Kau terlalu berisik monyet kecil. Sudah, kau tak dengar apa kata umma, eoh? Cepat ganti seragam mu!" balas Sungmin tenang. Eunhyuk terlihat mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Ck! Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?" Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ah, tak apa, hyung! Ayo, cepat, umma pasti sudah menunggu!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

Greb!

"Ganti pakaian mu dulu, Hyukkie monkey." Ucap Sungmin kesal sambil menarik dongsaeng manisnya.

"Hehehe.. mianhae, Minnie hyung!" Eunhyuk langsung mengambil baju santainya dan berlari ke ruang keluarga. Sungmin segera menyusul di belakang Eunhyuk sambil merengut heran.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan hitam menyeringai mengawasi mereka.

**x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

"MWO!? Appa dan Umma pergi ke Kanada tadi pagi!?" suara gaduh terdengar dari kamar dua namja manis di rumah besar keluarg Lee.

"Minnie hyung juga ada acara sampai malam nanti!?" suara namja bersurai coklat kemerahan itu terdengar lesu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kau yang bangun kesiangan dan tak menemukan satu pun penghuni rumah padahal ini adalah hari minggu. Catat, HARI MINGGU.

Brugh!

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri di sova empuk di ruang keluarga.

'Haaahh... kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali!?' batin Eunhyuk kesal sambil mempout bibirnya.

Wush~

Deg!

'Apa itu?' batin Eunhyuk heran saat melihat bayangan aneh yang tiba tiba melintas di depanya.

"Selamat siang tuan." Eunhyuk menoleh saat mendengar suara baritone yang asing di belakangnya.

"Ah, ya, selamat siang juga, umm.." Eunhyuk memandang heran pada namja jangkung berambut ikal yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi.

"Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Mianhae saya terlambat tuan." Eunhyuk mengernyit heran.

"Um, kau pelayan baru di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Ne, saya pelayan baru anda di sini, tuan Lee Hyukjae." Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung.

'Kapan aku meminta pelayan baru pada appa dan umma?' pikir Eunhyuk bingung. Seingatnya, sejak pelayang lamanya pergi, Eunhyuk tak pernah meminta pelayan baru lagi.

"Um.. kau tak perlu memanggil ku seformal itu, Kyuhyun-ssi.." Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smile manisnya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tak perlu berbahasa formal pada ku, Eunhyukkie." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara baritone rendahnya.

DEG

Entah ada angin apa, dada Eunhyuk bergetar aneh. Perasaan takut dan, entah apa itu. Seolah olah sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya ini bukan manusia biasa. Sambil tetap tersenyum Eunhyuk membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun,

"Ne, Kyuhyun hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kyuhyun hyung? Tak buruk. Nah, sekarang, ada yang kau inginkan, Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Huum.. aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, hyung! Apa kau mau menemani ku, Kyuhyun hyung?" sahut Eunhyuk bersemangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie. Tapi, kau harus bersiap-siap dulu, arra?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Bukan untuk menunjukan rasa sayang, tetapi untuk menanamkan sesuatu di sana. .

**x.x.x**

"Hyung, hyung, lihat! Di sana ada badut pisang!" seru Eunhyuk riang. Jika kita lihat, posisi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun persis seperti anak kecil bersama dengan kakaknya yang baik.

Wajah manis yang tersenyum dan tertawa riang saat melihat benda-benda manis dan lucu, merengek manja saat ingin menaiki wahana-wahana permainan di sana, dan berbagai tingkah aegyo lainnya.

Dalam hati Kyuhun menyeringai senang. Tak sia-sia dia menunggu lima tahun lebih untuk ini. Yah, mungkin mendekati bocah polos ini sedikit demi sedikit bisa membuat dendamnya pada umma namja manis ini hilang.

_Sedikit tergores tak akan merusak keindahan di depannya ini kan?_

Dan,

"Hyukkie, awas!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan melindungi Eunhyuk dari kereta pengunjung yang hampir menabraknya.

"Kau tak apa apa, Kyuhyun hyung!?" ucap Eunhyuk panik.

"Appo~" ringis Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk panik melihat tangan Kyuhyun berdarah.

"Astaga! Kau terluka, hyung! Bagaimana ini?" mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia takut namja ikal yang sudah menolongnya ini terluka.

"Ssstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.. gwaechana.." Kyuhyun berusaha –pura-pura- menenangkan Eunhyuk yang hampir menangis.

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'!? Kau terluka Kim Kyuhyun!" suara Eunhyuk meninggi karna cemas, hawatir dan panik. Seringai Kyuhyun melebar dalam hati.

_Nah, mudah kan?_

**x.x.x**

Di RS Seoul

"Kau tak boleh berbuat sembarangan lagi, hyung! Arraseo!?" wajah Eunhyuk masih terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa-apa, Hyukkie. Bukankah dokter juga bilang begitu tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namun itu tak cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk memberikan gummy smile manisnya. Wajah manis Eunhyuk masih tetap menunjukkan raut bersalah, cemas, sedih, kesal dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi kau terluka karna aku, hyung.." air mata kembali membayangi mata Eunhyuk. Namja manis dan polos itu sangat khawatir pada namja di sampingnya ini.

"Ssstt.. gwaechana Hyukkie.. aku tak ingin kau terluka.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya merangkul Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Bahu mungil Eunhyuk bergetar. Beberapa isakan mulai terdengar.

"Hiks.. jangan membahayakan- hiks.. dirimu lagi, hyuuunngg~ hiks.." ucap Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya.

"Aku- hiks.. sangat takut kau terluka tadi.. hiks.." Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Eunhyuk lembut memberikan ketenangan pada namja polos dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ssstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.. aku janji tak akan mengulangi lagi hal tadi.." Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk sayang.

_Seolah_ tak ingin namja kecil nan polos ini terluka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chappy 2, selesaaaaaaiiii ! #dilemparin panci sama reader

Adakah yang menunggu chappy 2 ini? #berharap, plak!

Oke, sekian dari Zaky, pai paaii~ *teriak pake toa masjid

Oiaaa ! jangan lupa Review, yaaaa !


	3. Chapter 3

**Me Chapter 3**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, 2Min, MinHyuk, DPL(dan pair lainnya)

**Rate : **T s/d M

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** EYD, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

Oia, ini umur para chara :

Hyuk sama Hae SMP kelas 1

Ming sama Wook SMA kelas 1

Kyu anggep aja umur 20an (^,^)b

**Author POV**

"Kapan umma dan appa pulang?" namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan tampak sedang mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Entahlah chagy, sepertinya umma dan appa akan pulang terlambat.." suara sang umma aka Taemin terdengar menyesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungminie, Hyukkie?" tanya Taemin lembut. Eunhyuk mendegus pelan,

"Minnie hyung bilang akan menginap di rumah temannya hari ini, umma~" rajuk Eunhyuk manja. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk manis, bersantai.

"Hahaha.. berarti kau hanya berdua dengan Kim Kyuhyun-ssi sekarang?" Taemin terkekeh kecil mendengar Eunhyuk merajuk di sebrang telpon sana. Wajah anaknya sangat imut sekarang.

"Ne~ cepatlah pulang, umma~" Eunhyuk kembali mempout bibirnya. Sedikit semburat pink muncul di pipi chubby Eunhyuk.

"Bersabarlah, Htyukkie.. oh, iya.. bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Temin tersenyum lembut.

"Kyunnie hyung baik, umma.. aku senaaaannggg~ sekali hari ini~!" wajah ceria Eunhyuk membuat berbagai pikiran-pikiran buruk Taemin buyar.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau tak perlu sedih lagi kan, Hyukkie?" dan bibir Eunhyuk kembali mengerucut lucu.

'Aneh.' Pikir Kyuhyun malas.

"Nah, karna sekarang sudah malam, cepatlah tidur, chagya.." ucap Taemin lembut. Eunhyuk tetap mempout bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau namja manis ini butuh istirahat.

"Tidurlah, chagya.. umma tak mau kau bangun ke siangan nanti, arra?" suara lembut Taemin membuat Eunhyuk menuruti perkataannya.

"Ne, umma~ jangan lupa cepat pulan, ne~" sahut Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menguap. Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Eunhyuk langsung bergegas menyiapkan tempat tidur Eunhyuk –yang sebenarnya sudah rapi sedari tadi-

"Ne, umma dan appa akan berusaha agar bisa pulang tepat waktu, chagya.." Taemin tersenyum manis. "Umma titip salam untuk Sungminnie, ne, Hyukkie.." lanjut Taemin yang di balas anggukan kecil Eunhyuk.

"Ne, umma.. pai pai~" dan sammbungan telpon pun terputus. Eunhyuk memang sudah mengantuk dari tadi. Tapi karna Taemin menelponnya, Eunhyuk memilih menunda waktu tidurnya sebentar.

"Kamar mu sudah siap, Hyuk-" kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat namja kecil nan manis itu terlelap di sofa.

"Pantas saja wanita itu sangat menyayangimu, Hyukjae." seringai iblis tercetak indah di bibir Kyuhyun. Dan dengan segera namja tinggi itu membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieeett~

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk berderit pelan saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu. Namja jangkung bersurai ikal itu berjalan pelan mendekati sang empunya kamar aka Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Hyukkie.. ayo bangun.. Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun membelai pelan surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa tidurnya terganggu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"5 menit lagi, ummaa~" rengek Eunhyuk dan terlelap kembali.

Sret! Srek!

"Eeenngghhh~" Eunhyuk mengerang kesal saat selimutnya di sibak dan tirai jendela kamarnya di buka bersamaan oleh Kyuhyun.

Set!

"Sudah waktunya bangun, Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mendegus kesal dengan wajah imutnya ketika Kyuhyun menahan selimutnya dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Air hangatnya sudah ku siapkan, Hyukkie. Cepat mandi sana!" dan dengan langkah sempoyongan, Eunhyuk berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya yang luas ini.

"Ne, ne, hyung~"

Hap

"Hati-hati, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan tubuh Eunhyuk yang hampir terjatuh. Mata Eunhyuk membulat lucu. Dan sedikit semburat pink muncul di pipi chubby-nya.

"Go-gomawo, hyung.." Eunhyuk menudukkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Blam

'Huuufftt~ hampir saja~' batin Eunhyuk lega.

Dadanya berdebar tak karuan saat Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Debaran aneh yang dia yakini bukan debaran karna suka dan sejenisnya. Tapi karna dia merasa ada _sesuatu _pada Kyuhyun.

Sreeettt~

Tubuh mungil Eunhyuk merosot pelan ke lantai kamar mandinya yang dingin. 'Ada apa dengan ku?' batin Eunhyuk bingung. Perlahan, tanpa disadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk.

'Ke-kenapa aku menangis?' Eunhyuk kaget saat tangannya menyetuh pipinya yang basah.

"Hiks.." Eunhyuk sedikit terisak kecil. "Hiks.. ke-napa.. aku mena-ngis, eoh? Hiks.." Eunhyuk segera mengusap air mata di pipinya.

'Kenapa, dada ku sesak sekali?' Eunhyuk segera melaksanakan ritual paginya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

'Ke-kenapa aku menangis?' aku kaget saat tangan ku menyetuh pipi ku yang basah.

"Hiks.." aku terisak kecil. "Hiks.. ke-napa.. hiks.. aku, mena-ngis, eoh? Hiks.." aku segera mengusap air mata di pipi ku.

'Kenapa, dada ku sesak sekali?'

Ada yang terasa kosong di sini. Aku meremas dada ku pelan. Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang di sini?

"Haaahh.." aku menghela nafas berat. Aku melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan malas. Tak ku lihat kehadiran Kyuhyun hyung di sini.

'Mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan.' Pikir ku malas. Ya, aku memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pelayan pribadi macam Kyuhyun.

"MONKEY! DI MANA KAU!?" ah, itu suara Minnie hyung!

Aku langsung bergegas menggunakan seragam yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"NE, WAE HYUNG?" aku ikut berteiak memanggil Minnie hyung. Ah, itu dia! Sungminnie hyung sedang berdiri di tangga bawah lantai satu.

"Kau lama sekali monkey! Kajja, kita sarapan! Aku sudah lapar, Hyukkie~!" bisa ku lihat wajah manisnya yang sedang menggerutu kesal. Hihihi... hyung ku ini memang maniiiss.. sekali..

Di meja makan sudah ada 2 porsi roti bakar yang di buatkan Kyuhyun hyung untuk aku dan Sungmin hyung.

"Kau tak ikut sarapan, Kyunnie hyung?" tanya ku saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di samping ku.

"Anni, Hyukkie. Aku sudah sarapan duluan tadi." jawab Kyuhyun hyung lembut sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan senyumannya.

"Huh!" aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin hyung yang sedikit mendegus kesal. 'Ada apa dengan Sungminnie hyung?' pikir ku bingung.

Sungmin hyung tak pernah begitu pada siapa pun. Atau.. jangan katakan kalau sifat 'Brother komplex'-nya kambuh. Ayolah..

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantar ku, Kyunnie hyung!" aku memberikan gummy smile ku sebagai tanda terimakasih pada Kyuhyun hyung. Sedikit ku lirik Sungmin hyung. Dan, yaa.. dia sedang mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun hyung.

Ya ampun, ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung, sih?

"Cepatlah, Hyukkie! Kita sudah terlambat!" Sungmin hyung segera menarik tangan ku dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun hyung di depan pintu gerbang ELIS.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Tak usah terburu-buru seperti ini, kita kan belum terlambat, hyung.." dan, ya, bisa kulihat Sungmin hyung berbalik dan mendelik kesal ke arah ku.

"Siapa dia, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungminnie hyung dengan nada serius.

"Pelayan pribadi ku, hyung.." jawab ku singkat. Sungmin hyung langsung memasang wajah marahnya yang malah membuatnya terlihat lebih imut.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin. Saat umma dan appa pergi ke Kanada pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap ku santai.

"Cepat masuk ke kelasmu! Sebentar lagi masuk kan?" Sungmin hyung meninggalkan ku di dekat gedung SMP ELIS sambil berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke gedung SMA ELIS.

"Haaahh~" aku sedikit menghela nafas. Kenapa dengan Minnie hyung? Masa' hanya karna aku dapat pelayan baru Sungmin hyung bisa sampai sekesal itu?

.

.

.

.

"HYUKKIIIEEE!" suara berisik ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hae Hae pelakunya?

"Waeyo, Hae Hae?" ku lihat Hae Hae mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Kau yang kenapa, Hyukkie! Biasanya kau akan berlari dan memanggil ku saat sampai di sekolah~"

"Eh?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku bingung. 'Memangnya tadi ada Hae Hae, ya?' batin ku.

"Ya, Hyukkie~! kau mengacuhakan ku lagi~!" Hae Hae menbuang wajahnya ke samping. Aku menggaruk kepala belakang ku bingung.

"Mianhae, Hae Hae.. aku sungguh tak tau kalau kau memanggil ku, Hae.." aku mengeluarkan puppy eyes terbaik ku. Dan..

Hae Hae menoleh dan tersenyum kecut pada ku. Segera ku tatap mata Hae Hae dengan wajah memelas andalan ku. Dan..

Yosh! Hae Hae langsung tersenyum –meski masih ada raut kesal- dan berkata,

"Jangan acuhkan aku lagi, Hyukkie! Atau aku tak akan memaafkan mu!" aku tersenyum senang. 'Ah, syukurlah Hae Hae tak marah lagi.' Batin ku lega.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul~" panggil ku frustasi.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun hyung sedang memasak di dapur dan Sungmin hyung yanng sedang memakan cemilannya sambil menonton tv di ruang tamu. Dan aku? Aku sedang duduk di meja makan, berfikir dan terus memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin hyung sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

**Flash back**

"Kyunnie hyung?" tanya namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu kaget. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput kau dan hyung mu, Hyukkie." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan dengan senyumnya yang mempesona.

"Kau tak perlu menjemput kami, Kim Kyuhyun-ssi." Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke sumber suara bernada es itu.

"Minnie hyung~" bisik Eunhyuk pelan. "Ah, gomawo hyung! Nah, kajja Minnie-" perkataan Eunhyuk terputus saat melihat Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh. Dengan segera Eunhyuk berlari menyusul Sungmin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuunnggg! Minnie hyung! Tunggu hyung..."

Tap, brugh!

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan membuat Eunhyuk yang mengejarnya menubruk Sungmin yang diam di tempat.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. tung-guh.. Min-nieh.."

"Kenapa kau mengejar ku, Hyukkie?" mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Ten-tu.. saj-jakan, hyuuunngg~" ucap Eunhyuk terbata-bata karna nafasnya yang belum teratur.

Pluk!

"Kau kejam, Hyukkie!" Sungmin mempout bibirnya kesal. kenapa adiknya lebih memilih Kyuhyun dibanding dia?

"Ap-pa, maksud mu, hyung~?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Sungmin kembali menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Tak ada! Kajja kita pulang. Kyuhyun hyung pasti sudah menunggu." Sungmin menarik pelan lengan Eunhyuk dan kembali ke gerbang ELIS untuk pulang.

**End of Flash back**

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

"Hyung, apa kau tau Minnie hyung kenapa?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang tampak kusut.

"Entahlah, Hyukkie.. kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung padanya?" Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun sebentar dan langsung bangun dan pergi ke ruang tamu dengan wajah ceria.

Kyuhyun yang masih setia menyiapkan makan malam menyeringai kecil.

_Sedikit bermain-main tak masalah kan?_

.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie hyung!" aku berlari kecil ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Sungmin hyung.

Ah, kenapa aku tak berpikir untuk bertanya langsung pada Minnie hyung, tadi? Pabboya, Hyukkie!

"Ne! Waeyo, Monkey?" sahut Sungmin hyung dari ruang tamu.

Brugh

Aku lansung melompat dan duduk di sova berdua dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Hyung.. kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini, hyung?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Tak apa, Hyukkie. Aku hanya.. ah, sudahlah.." Sungmin hyung membolak balik chanel TV. Aku mempout bibir ku kesal.

"Waeyo, hyung~?" aku merajuk kecil. Ku lihat Sungmin hyung menoleh ke arah ku.

"Hhhh~ aku hanya tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin hyung pelan. Ah, jadi memang karna itu, ya?

Aku tersenyum manis pada Sungmin hyung, "Kau tak perlu marah seperti itu, hyung~" ucap ku lembut sambil bermanja-manja pada Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung mengelus kepalaku sayang. "Habis kau terlihat sangat senang saat bersamanya, Monkey.." Sungmin hyung tersenyum kecut.

"Hehehehehe..." aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah aegyo Sungmin hyung.

"Kau tak perlu marah, hyunng~ aku kan lebih sayang pada Minnie hyung ku~" aku memberikan gummy smile terbaik ku. Ku lihat Sungmin hyung juga memamerkan senyum kelincinya yang imuutt~

Satu

Dua

Tig-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa kami meledak bersamaan.

**End Eunhyuk POV**

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di rumah Keluarga Lee. Mari kita intip para penghunianya!

Mulai dari sang maknae yang manis dan imut bersurai coklat kemerahan yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

Krieett~

Pintu kamar sang maknae terbuka pelan. Ya, sang pelaku pembukaan(?) pintu berusaha agar sang empunya kamar tidak terganggu tidur manisnya(?).

Sedikit merapikan bagian bagian kamar yang dia rasa berantakan, dan yah, pekerjaannya selesai. Pelan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih dibuai mimpi.

"Kau terlalu manis jika ku sakiti, Hyukjae." Kyuhyun sedikit membelai pipi Eunhyuk sayang dengan jarinya.

"Tapi.." seringai iblis yang mengerikan nampak jelas di wajah sempurna Kyuhyun.

"Salahkan saja umma mu yang bodoh itu, chagy.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Enhyuk sambil mengecup singkat bibir namja manis itu.

Okee! Lanjut ke kamar sang King of Aegyo!

Krieett

"Kau tak bisa bilang, 'Permisi', eoh?" nada ketus langsung menyambut Kyuhyun di kamar sang sulung Lee.

"Mianhae, tuan Sungmin. Saya kira anda masih tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Huh! Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Tuan', Kyuhyun-ss-"

"-Hyung."

"Kau juga cukup memanggil ku 'Kyuhyun hyung', Sungmin." Wajah aegyo Sungmin sedikit tertekuk ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat menyela ucapannya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun hyung." Sungmin memutar sedikit bola matanya bosan.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa di sini, hyung?" tanya Sungmin malas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin merapikan kamar mu, Sungmin."

"Gomawo, tapi kau tak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Sungmin segera merapikan beberapa barang yang masih sedikit berantakan di kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sungmin." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar Sungmin.

"Ne, silahkan, hyung." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Blam

Pintu tertutup, dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauh.

Brugh

"Haahhh... kenapa feeling ku jelek sekali padanya~" gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Monkey?"

"Eungh.. HUWAAA!"

BRAK, BRUG, JGERR!

"Kau berlebihan, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin kesal. kenapa namdongsaeng-nya sampai bereaksi se-Wow, itu?

"Kau yang BERLEBIHAN, Sungmin hyung.." desis Eunhyuk kesal dan shock. Jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal.

Ayolah, bagaimana kau tak akan shock jika di bangunkan dengan cara seperti Sungmin membangunkan Eunhyuk? Oh, mau tau bagaimana cara Sungmin membangunkan Eunhyuk? Begini caranya..

**Flash back**

"Hyukkie.. Monkey.. bangun, monyet kecil.." Sungmin sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Eunhyuk, berusaha membuat sang adik terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Namun sang adik tidak merespon sama sekali. Sungmin mulai mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan sang adik.

"Hyukkie, ada Siwon-ah di luar, lho~" bisik Sungmin di telinga Eunhyuk. Dan respon Eunhyuk masih sama seperti tadi, tak terganggu sedikit pun.

Kesal, Sungmin mulai berniat menyiramkan seember air pada Eunhyuk. Tapi, tunggu!

'Aku tak boleh sekejam itu, kan?' batin Sungmin iba(?). 'Ah, ya! Ide bagus, Sungminnie!'

Sungmin ikut berbaring di kasung king size Eunhyuk. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat wajah sang adik yang sangat manis saat tidur.

Eunhyuk membolak balik badannya, Sungmin mulai ikut mengantuk menunggui Eunhyuk bangun. Perlahan, Sungmin mulai mendekati Eunhyuk.

Tuk

"Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Monkey?" wajah Sungmin tepat berada di depan wajah Eunhyuk. Nafas Eunhyuk bahkan terasa di wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"Eungh.."

'Bagus, Eunhyukkie mulai bangun!' batin Sungmin riang. Pelan pelan, Sungmin semakin mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk.

Tik, tik, tik, tik...

"HUWAAA!" Eunhyuk menjerit sejadinya saat wajah Sungmin berada TEPAT di depan wajahnya. Dan langsung melompat kaget dari kasurnya.

BRAK, BRUG, JGERR!

Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg..

"Kau berlebihan, Hyukkie." Ucap Sungmin kesal. Kenapa namdongsaeng-nya sampai bereaksi se-Wow, itu?

"Kau yang BERLEBIHAN, Sungmin hyung.." desis Eunhyuk kesal dan shock. Jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal.

"Ck, sudahlah! Kyuhyun hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Ujar Sungmin santai.

"Jam berapa sekarang, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"9. Bersyukurlah karna ini hari libur, Monkey.." sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan ke luar kamar Eunhyuk.

"Oh, ya. Cepat ke meja makan! Aku sudah lapar, Monkey!" Eunhyuk mendelik kesal,

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak makan duluan, Rabbit!" sunggut Eunhyuk kesal.

"Karna aku menunggu dongsaeng manja ku bangun dan makan bersama." Kata kata Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terpaku sejenak.

"Sudah, cepat mandi dan turunlah ke meja makan, Eunhyukkie! Aku hapar, saeng~" dan Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk menunduk sebentar dan tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam, "Ne, Sungminnie hyung.."

**TBC**

**balas ripiuu~ ^O^/  
**

**JrhaELF**

****KHS jugaa ? horeee!

umm.. lebih romantis, ya? ._.a aku usahain, yaa~ n.n gomawo udah baca dan riview~ review lagi, yaa~ #maksa(?)

**Me Naruto**

****yup! nista kan? #dibunuhkyu XD

kekeke.. semoga kyuhyuk momentnya memuaskan(?) XD gomawo udah baca+ripiu~ ripiu lagi, yaa~ #maksa(?)

Chapter 3.. selesaaaii ! #di getok readerdeul

Capek nulis, nyan~ #tidur dulu, aaahh~ XDD

Zzzzzzz... (_ _)/

Ps : gomawo buat yang udah bersedia baca FF abal buatan Zaky, nyan~ m(_ _)m #bungkuk bungkuk

dan mianhae kalau FF Zaky pendek pendek.. m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Me Chapter 4**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, 2Min, MinHyuk, DPL(dan pair lainnya)

**Rate : **T s/d M

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** EYD, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

Oia, ini umur para chara :

Hyuk sama Hae SMP kelas 1

Ming sama Wook SMA kelas 1

Kyu anggep aja umur 20an (^,^)b

Cuplikan(?) FF kemarin :

"Karna aku menunggu dongsaeng manja ku bangun dan makan bersama." Kata kata Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terpaku sejenak.

"Sudah, cepat mandi dan turunlah ke meja makan, Eunhyukkie! Aku hapar, saeng~" dan Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk menunduk sebentar dan tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam, "Ne, Sungminnie hyung.."

**Author POV**

Di meja makan

"Selamat makaaann!"

Pletak!

"Auh, appooo~" Eunhyuk meringis sakit saat sebuah sendok melayang ke kepalanya.

"Jangan berisik, Monkey." Ujar Sungmin santai. Enhyuk mendelik kesal,

"Ya, hyung!" seru Eunhyuk kesal dan bangun dari duduknya.

Satu

Dua

"Ini susu stroberi mu, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil memberikan segelas susu stroberi hangat pada Eunhyuk.

"Yeeyy! Gomawo, Kyunnie hyung~"

CUP

"Uhuk, uhuk! A-aiirr~"

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat kaget. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung tersedak nasi goreng saat Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hm.. sama sama, Hyukkie.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Aiiirr~" Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan,

"Ah, Sungminnie hyung!" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terbatuk batuk.

"Ini, minuman mu, hyung!" wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat panik saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu merana(?)

'Jangan rusak sarapan pagi mu, Sungmin. Tenang.. tenang, sabar..' batin Sungmin menenangkan diri.

"Hosh.. hosh.. ku, pikir.. aku akan mati tersedak tadi~" ucap Sungmin kesal sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, hyung.." Sungmin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara lirih itu dan mendapati Eunhyuk dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Ck, jangan menangis, Monkey!" ujar Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Su-"

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.." suara pengganggu –menurut Sungmin- terdengar dan lagi lagi memotong ucapanya.

Mendelik tajam, Sungmin langsung menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan arti, 'Hyukkie milik ku!'

Dan kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ini susu stroberi mu, Hyukkie.." aku tersenyum sambil memberikan segelas susu stroberi hangat pada Eunhyuk.

"Yeeyy! Gomawo, Kyunnie hyung~"

CUP

"Uhuk, uhuk! A-aiirr~"

DEG

'Apa apaan, bocah ini?' batin ku kaget.

"Hm.. sama sama, Hyukkie.." ucap ku selembut mungkin sambil tetap tersenyum –paksa- se-normal ku.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Aiiirr~" bocah itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain dan,

"Ah, Sungminnie hyung!" bocah bersurai coklat kemerahan itu langsung menghampiri hyunng-nya yang masih terbatuk batuk.

"Ini, minuman mu, hyung!" wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat panik saat melihat wajah hyung-nya yang lumayan pucat. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Hosh.. hosh.. ku, pikir.. aku akan mati tersedak tadi~" ucap namja yang ku ingat bernama Sungmin kesal sambil mendelik tajam ke arah ku.

"Mianhae, hyung.."aku langsung melirik ke sumber suara lirih itu dan mendapati Eunhyuk dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Ck, jangan menangis, Monkey!" ujar Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi.."

Aku sedikit memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah dua namja –memangnya mereka tergolong namja?- yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Su-"

"Sstt.. uljimma, Hyukkie.." aku langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan siapa nama namja kelinci tadi?

Namja kelinci itu masih mendelik tajam dan langsung menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya sambil menatap ku dengan arti, 'Hyukkie milik ku!'

Aku melihat bahu bocah itu bergetar, tanda dia sedang menangis. Haahh~ aku malas melihatnya dan langsung melangkah ke loteng rumah ku –mungkin sekarang rumah mereka-.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki panjang ku ke arh loteng rumah ini yang memang sudah menjadi tempat favorit ku sejak 18 tahun yang lalu.

"Hhhh..."

aku sedikit menghela nafas bosan. Ya, bosan. Bosan dan jengkel karna bisa bisanya wanita busuk itu mengurung ku di sini selama 5 tahun.

'Hn, tenang, Kyuhyun.. keinginan mu untuk membalas semua perbutan wanita jalang itu akan segera terpenuhi.' Batitin ku sambil menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa sadar kaki ku melangkah ke sebuah jendela yang cukup tersembunyi di sini. Ya, aku memang cukup hapal keadaan di sini. Tapi setelah 18 tahun lebih, tentu wajar jika ada beberapa hal yang ku lupakan, kan?

"Hahaha.. kejar aku, Hyukkie!" Ah, itu kan namja kelinci yang tersedak tadi.

Ku lihat namja kelinci yang biasa di panggil siapa oleh Eunhyuk? Minnie, ya Sungminnie. Aku mulai bisa menghapal nama si bocah pirang Lee yang satu lagi.

"Hyung~ tunggu, akuuu!"

Hhh.. suara cempreng nan berisik yang selalu ku dengar seminggu terakir ini. Suara Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyukkie. Seringai mulai terbentuk di wajah ku.

Akhirnya. Sebentar lagi _kau_ akan melihat balasan dari ku.

Tak terasa sudah berjam jam aku memperhatikan dua bocah Lee bersaudara itu. Dan sepertinya mereka belum merasa lelah.

'Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sesuatu.'

Aku melangkah ringan turun dari loteng. Pelan dan hati hati. Aku tak mau salah satu penghuni rumah atau pelayan lain di sini tau aku sering keluar masuk loteng ini.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Langkah ringan ku menggema kecil di lorong rumah ini. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang menyapa ku hanya ku tanggapi dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kecil. Ku lirik sekumpulan kecil pelayan wanita yang tengah berbisik bisik.

"Kau lihat namja tadi?"

"Ya, bukankah dia baru bekerja seminggu di sini?"

"Ne, ku dengar dia pelayan khusus tuan Hyukkie.. kya~ dia sangat tampan, ya?"

"Kau benar! Dia tampan sekali, ya?"

Dan masih banyak kicauan pelayan pelayan lain di sini. Sebenarnya itu semua tak akan berpengaruh pada ku. Sama sekali tidak. Sejak awal aku memang tidak merasa tertarik pada wanita.

Ah, tapi siapa peduli? Bukankah aku memang sudah tak ada di dunia ini?

Aku menyeringai tanpa ku sadari dan itu membuat beberapa pelayan wanita menjerit histeris pelan dengan wajah memerah. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli.

Karna yang membuat ku tetap di sini adalah seorang _Lee Hyukjae_.

Tak terasa langkah ku sudah mendekat ke arah tujuan ku, dapur. Sedikit tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda permisi dan aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku dan mulai memasakan sesuatu untuk duo aktif itu.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan kegiatan masak memasak di dapur, aku langsung mencari Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Hahahahaha..." Hn, itu suara mereka.

Segera ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah sumber suara berisik tadi.

"Hyukkie.." ku panggil namja kecil itu lembut. Ya, sebenarnya aku malas memanggilnya dengan lembut seperti ini. Tapi aku harus tetap menjaga sikap ku.

"Huh!" ku lirik sulung Lee yang sedang membuang muka dan memasang wajah kesal ala Lee brother's. Pandangan ku sekarang kembali pada bungsu Lee yang menjadi _misi _ku.

"Hyung~" panggil namja kecil itu entah pada siapa.

"Sungminnie hyung~" oh, ternyata namja kelinci itu sedang merajuk lagi. Sambil sedikit memutar mata bosan aku mengelus kwpala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian, Hyukkie, Minnie.." aku tersenyum lembut pada ke arah dua namja yang bisa dibilang manis ini.

"Gomawo, tapi aku tak lapar, hyung."

Greb

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Sungminnie." Ucap ku sambil menggemgam tangan kecil Sungmin.

Ku lihat tangannya yang mengepal dan terdengar bunyi kecil giginya yang bergemetuk kesal. seringai kecil ku tersamar oleh senyum palsu yang senantiasa terlukis di wajah ku.

"Kajja kita makan, Hyukkie, Minnie.."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu kesal saat Hyukkie dengn riangnya menerima ajakan ku dan memaksanya untuk ikut.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hyukkie?" sedikit bermanis manis kata. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku -sekarang-. Mata Eunhyuk langsung berbinar binar.

"Ini enak sekali, hyung!" ucapnya antusias. Kembali aku tersenyum kecil. Hawa hawa gelap ku rsakan dari Sungmin yang makan dengan tenang.

"Kau suka pudding coklat buatan ku, Minnie?" Satu anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban, 'ne'.

"Hm, kau mau tambah? Aku membuat cukup banyak tadi." dan satu gelengan pelan, cukup menjelaskan kata, 'ani'.

"Kyunnie hyung, aku mau tambah!" suara cempreng Eunhyuk membuat ku menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sebentar hyung ambilakan." Eunhyuk mengganguk semangat dengan wajah manisnya. Segera ku ambilan beberapa cup pudding strobery untuk Eunhyuk.

"Ini, Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mengambil satu cup pudding dengan semangat.

Set

"Kau makan berantakan sekali, Hyukkie.." yah, sedikit berakting perhatian pada bocah ini tidaklah sulit.

Blush

Sedikit semburat pink muncul di pipi chubby-nya saat tangan tangan lihai ku membersihkan semua sisa sisa pudding di pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Aku menyeringai saat melihat matanya yang terpejam.

"Hyukkie.." bisik ku lembut di telinganya. Sontak Eunhyuk membuka matanya kaget.

Cup

Ku kecup sekilas bibir manisnya.

Bluuusshh

Dan sekarang wajahnya tak berbeda dengan lobster saus tomat yang siap santap. Aku menyeringai kecil,

"Itu untuk balasan untuk yang tadi pagi, Eunhyukkie~"

Beruntung sekarang Sungmin sedang pergi keluar. Jadi tak akan ada mata yang mendelik tajam dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dan satu lagi, mungkin aku akan dirawat di rumah sakit jika dia melihatku mencium dongsaeng tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Minnie hyung~ kapan kau pulang~?" rajuk namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan sambil memasang wajah aegyo-nya.

"Entahlah, Hyukkie.. sepertinya aku akan menginap lagi.." Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas,

"Dan mungkin aku akan menginap beberapa hari, saeng.." nada menyesal sangat jelas terdengar dari bibir menggoda Sungmin.

"Yaaa.. hyung~ jangan pulang terlalu lama, hyung~" Sungmin tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil,

"Hihihi.. kalau aku ada di dekatmu sekarang, aku pasti sudah mengacak acak rambutmu saking gemasnya, saeng.."

Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya kesal. dan kekehan kecil Sungmin berubah menjadi tawa yang cukup keras.

"Hahahahaha... kau malah terlihat lebih manis, saeng.."

"Ya, hyung!" Eunhyuk yang kesal langsung membuang wajah ke samping. Melihat itu Sungmin tersenyum tulus,

"Akan ku usahakan untuk pulang secepatnya, Monkey." Eunhyuk segera menoleh dengan mata penuh harap.

"Yaksok, hyung?" nada polos itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk pasti sambil menjawab, "Ne, yaksok!"

"Sekarang, waktunya kau tidur, Monkey.." nada lembut Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk langsung menurut.

"Ne, aku akan tidur sekarang, hyung. kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut, ne?" Eunhyuk mengusap usap matanya pelan sambil menguap kecil.

"Ne, pai pai, Hyukkie.." Sungmin memamerkan senyum kelincinya yang manis dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil dan gummy smile Eunhyuk yang sama manisnya.

"Pai pai, hyung~"

-Pip-

Krieett..

"Kau belum tidur, Hyukkie?" suara baritone itu sudah cukup dikenal Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyunnie hyung?" dengan mata yang sudah 5 watt, Eunhyuk tetap tau jika Kyuhyun lah yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne, kau belum tidur, Hyukkie?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menguap kecil.

"Hmm.. ini susu coklat mu, Hyukkie. Oh, ya, jangan lupa untuk sikat gigi sebelum tidur, ne?" kata kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat namja manis ini mempout bibirnya lucu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung~" rajuk Eunhyuk sambil tetap mempout bibirnya.

"Ne, Mianhae, Hyukkie.. nah, sekarang-"

"Ne, hyung~" potong Eunhyuk sambil meneguk susu yang di bawakan Kyuhyun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Eunhyuk sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan tempat tidur Eunhyuk.

Tik

Kaaakk

Tik

Tik

Tik

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati seekor burung gagak hitam hinggap di sana. Pelan, kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah jendela besar di kamar Eunhyuk. Melihat Kyuhyun mendekat gagak itu menunduk pelan.

Tik

"Ada apa, Zhou?"

Flap

Gagak hitam itu berubah menjadi seorang namja tampan tinggi semampai berambut merah yang membungkuk hormat pada sosok di depannya.

Tik

Waktu berhenti berjalan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan mu, Kyu." Ucap namja yang di panggil Zou tadi.

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik baik saja." Nada tenang nan dingin dan juga hawa gelap mulai mendominasi ruangan saat dua sosok kegelapan bertemu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Dia'?" Zhoumi sedikit menekan suaranya pada kata, dia.

"Hn. Dia bukan urusan mu, Zhou." Kembali nada es itu meluncur.

"Kau tak bisa selamanya hidup dalam kegelapan, Kyuhyun. Kau tau-"

"Hentikan itu, Zhoumi. Aku tau itu. Jadi kau tak perlu repot repot mengingatkan ku." Zhoumi tak mampu berkata apa pun jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini. Karna ia tak mau memancing pertarungan yang tak perlu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang semua sudah di tangan mu, Kyu."

Plash

Tik

Tik

Tik

Dan waktu kembali berputar bersamaan dengan hilang Zhoumi dalam kegelapan malam.

Blam

"Kau sudah selesai, Hyukkie?" suara baritone yang ramah itu langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Eunhyuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata namja polos ini memandang kosong dan mendadak kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ne, hyung.." dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Eunhyuk berjalan ke kasur king size-nya.

Greb

"Hati hati, Eunhyukkie.." Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba Kyuhyun memapahnya berjalan.

"Go-gomawo, Kyunnie hyung.." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa dada ku berdebar debar?' batin Eunhyuk bingung.

"Selamat malam, Hyukkie.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, selamat malam juga, hyung.." Kyunyun tersenyum dan membelai lembut surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk.

Cup

Mata coklat Eunhyuk membulat saat Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Tanda 'Selamat malam' khusus untuk mu, Hyukkie."

Tek

Oh, kau harus bersyukur karna Kyuhyun segera mematikan lampu kamarmu, Hyukkie. Karna jika tidak, maka wajah merah mu akan terlihat jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di rumah keluarga Lee. Pagi ini tuan dan nyonya Lee masih berada di Kanada untuk mengatur perusahaan Lee Corp. Dan sang sulung Lee sedang pergi keluar. Sekarang, tinggal lah bungsu Lee di rumah yang besar ini.

Krieeettt

Seorang namja tampan berambut coklat ikal memasuki kamar bungsu Lee aka Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ayo bangun.." dengan sabar namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Kyuhyun membangun kan Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap.

"Eengghh~"

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk lebih memilih menarik selimutnya dan bergelung lagi di kasur.

"Hyukkie.. ayo bangun, Hyukkie.." dan dengan sabar Kyuhyun tetap membangunkan Eunhyuk. Karna tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya Kyuhyun mencari car yang sedikit 'berbeda',

"Kalau kau tak bangun, tak ada roti stroberi, Hyukkie.." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Eunhyuk. Tak ada respon. Kesal, Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan cara yang tergolong 'ekstream'.

Cup

Bruggh

"Appoo.."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat kaget. 'Ta-tadi, Kyunnie hyung.. men-cium ku?' wajah manis itu memerah total dengan nafas yang memburu.

Tik tik tik tik

"Kyuhyunnie hyung!" Eunhyuk segera turun dari kasurnya saat sadar Kyuhyun terjatuh karena dorongannya tadi.

"Hyung, gwaechana? Mana yang sakit, hyung!?" raut panik sudah tercetak jelas di wajah manis Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai,

"Ini yang sakit, Hyukkie.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh dadanya. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin panik.

"Apa!? Dokter! Panggil dokter sekarang, hyung!" karna panik, Eunhyuk malah modar manir di kamarnya yang luas ini.

Grep

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie.."

DEG

Suara itu. Suara baritone lembut Kyuhyun langsung membuat gerakan Eunhyuk berhenti.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Aku tak apa apa, Hyukkie.."

Suara baritone itu berada tepat di telinganya. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun bahkan terasa di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Membuat nafas namja manis itu tercekat, dan tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hyukkie..'

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Eunhyuk terus berpacu cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Jantungnya seakan tersumbat dan membeku. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Seolah udara di sekitarnya berhenti mengalir dan kamar Eunhyuk berubah menjadi ruang hampa.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?"

Tangan halus Kyuhyun menyentuh dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis dan pipi Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, dan tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan bergetar pelan.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Eunhyuk terus berpacu cepat. Seolah olah Eunhyuk sedang mengikuti lomba maraton. Nafas Eunhyuk semakin tercekat. Perlahan bibir manisnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara kecil,

"A- n-ne, hyung. g-gwae-chana, hyung.."

Dengan suara yang kental akan gugup dan sedikit takut, Eunhyuk mati matian menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum –menyeringai- kecil melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

Wajah pucatnya, keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, detak jantung yang berpacu cepat, dan semua ekspresi Eunhyuk tadi begitu menyenangkan di mata Kyuhyun.

Tapi yang paling menyenangkan,

Perasaan takut dan tertekan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

**TBC**

Aaahhhhh~ chappy 4 selesaaaiii~  
ada yang nunggu chappy 4 ini ?  
mohon kritik dan saran, nyaaannn~

reader baruu~~ #nangis terharu

balas ripiu~~

**nana  
**KHS juga ? *O*b #peluk(?), dihajar XD  
yah, ini perchapter cuma 2500kata.. moments KyuHyuk lagi? tunggu chapter depan~ #dijitak XD

**nashya**

itu rahasia Tuhan nashya(?) #ditabok XD# kyu itu.. jd makhluk jejadian mungkin(?) #dibunuhkyu XD#  
wah, kamu bingung, ya.. begini.. kyu itu hidup lg karna dendamnya sama umma hyuk.. :) dan disini.. tujuan dia adalah.. #sok misterius, plakk!# nantikan chapter depan~ XD #kabur sebelum dihajar XD#

**Me Naruto**

di.. grepe grepe.. #loading(?)# he-hehe.. ga kepikiran sampe situ aku.. T.T aku ndak berani bikin yang terlalu parah buat yaoi sekarang.. #kalo nanti ga jamin(?)*nah,lho*XD#

akan ku usahakan supaya banyak KyuHyuk moments~ XDD salam KHS ! XD

oke, yang login ku balas di PM, yaa~~ ^O^b

nah, sekian dan terimakasih(?)#dikatapidato XD# yo, review lagi, yaaa~~~ #maksa XD

#pelukciumsatusatu(?) XDD

**Ryu**

unik? #pasangmukabingung# apanya yang unik, nyoo?

Zaky UzuMo \(^.^)b


	5. Chapter 5

**Me Chapter 5**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, 2Min, MinHyuk, DPL(dan pair lainnya)

**Rate : **T s/d M

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** EYD, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

Oia, ini umur para chara :

Hyuk sama Hae SMP kelas 1

Ming sama Wook SMA kelas 1

Kyu anggep aja umur 20an (^,^)b

**Author POV**

"Sarapan siap, Hyukkie.."

"Ne, gomawo hyung.."

Tak ada percakapan, tak ada suara berisik khas Lee Hyukjae. hanya suara alat makan yang bersentuhan lah yang terdengar. Suasana sarapan pagi ini berlangsung sangat hening.

"Hyung.." hanya nada ceria yang terkesan datar dan dipakasakan yang terdengar dari bibir manis Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" tapi sepertinya kejadian semalam tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Gomawo."gummy smile tanpa sorot ceria yang tulus hanyalah senyum hambar yang jelek dan buruk.

Dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Cho Kyuhyun. terbukti dari seringai kecilnya yang melebar. Namun tetap tersamar oleh senyumannya.

"Untuk apa, Hyukkie?"

"Untuk sarapannya, hyung.."

'Nada yang bagus Hyukkie..' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai senang.

"Hyung, siang nanti Sungminnie hyung akan menjemput ku."

"Kalian mau kemana, Hyukkie?"

"Kami akan berkemah di bukit, hyung.." nada riang kali ini terdengar lebih baik –tapi tak berpengaruh bagi sang evil-

"Boleh aku menemani kalian, Hyukkie?" satu pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin di dengar Eunhyuk keluar.

"Ah, tak perlu hyung! Aku dan Sungminnie hyung sudah terbiasa berkemah di sana.." tak ada gummy smile manis Eunhyuk, yang ada hanya senyum canggung karna gugup.

"Hmm.. ya sudah kalau begitu, Hyukkie.." senyum Kyuhyun sedikit meluntur –pura pura tentunya-

"Mianhae, hyung.." nada sedih dan bersalah sangat jelas terdengar. Dan kembali senyum manis Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

"Tak apa, Hyukkie. Aku tau kalau kau dan Sungmin butuh waktu bersama, kan?"

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban yang Eunhyuk berikan. Setelah itu Eunhyuk melangkah kan kakinya ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Kriieeett.. krieett.. kriieett...

Suara berderit terdengar dari ayunan tua yang ada di balik semak semak tak terawat di sisi lain taman itu. Namja manis bermarga Lee itu selalu menyendiri di sana jika sedang kalut seperti sekarang.

Hanya desiran angin dan suara gesekan daun yang terdengar beberapa menit ini. Eunhyuk tetap setia merenung dan merenung di sana. Sendirian.

'Kenapa..' batin Eunhyuk bingung.

"Haaaahhhh..." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lelah. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Eunhyuk risau.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Mianhae, hyung.."

"Tak apa, Hyukkie. Aku tau kalau kau dan Sungmin butuh waktu bersama, kan?"

Senyum itu. Lagi lagi senyum itu. Kenapa aku selalu merasa khawatir, sedih dan bersalah setiap kali Kyuhyun hyung tersenyum seperti itu?

Ya, Kyuhyun hyung memang benar. Aku dan Sungmin hyung butuh waktu berdua setelah sibuk dengan urusan masing masing beberapa minggu ini.

Perlahan aku melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Terus ku langkahkan kaki ku ke tempat favorit ku.

Kriieett.. kriieett.. kriieett..

Suara derit ayunan itu sedikit terasa ngilu di telinga ku. Aku memang sudah lama ak mengolesi ayunan ini dengan oli.

Srak seess srak srak seess

Suara desiran angin dan gesekan daun terdengar merdu di telinga ku. 'Ah, sudah cukup lama aku tak merasakan semua ini.

'Kenapa..'

Bingung. Aku sangat bingung.

"Haaaahhhh..." aku menghela nafas lelah. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin ku risau.

Mata ku menerawang jauh. Tak lagi memperdulikan waktu yang terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Cup

Brugh

Reflex, aku memukul Kyuhyun hyung yang mencium ku tiba tiba.

"Appoo..."

Aku tersadar saat mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun hyung. Kaget dan panik. Itu lah perasaan yang mendominasi hati ku sekarang.

"Kyunnie hyung!? Gwaechana!? Mana yang sakit hyung!?"

"Ini yang sakit, Hyukkie.." kepanikan dan rasa takut ku bertambah saat Kyuhyun hyung menyentuh dadanya.

"Dokter! Panggil dokter, hyung!" cepat cepat ku cari di mana telpon genggam ku.

Greb

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie.."

DEG

Perasaan ini.

"Aku tak apa apa, Hyukkie.. kau tak perlu khawatir.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Suara ini. Jantung ku terus berpacu cepat saat suara Kyuhyun hyung tepat berada di telinga ku. Dada ku semakin sesak dan jantung ku serasa tersumbat dan membeku. Seolah olah kamar ku berubah menjadi ruang hampa.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Dan tubuh ku bergetar saat tangan besar dan halus Kyuhyun hyung menyeka keringat ku.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?"

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung ku tak berdetak kencang seolah aku sedang mengikuti lomba maraton. Bibir ku terbuka, namun suara ku tak kunjung keluar. Dengan semua luapan perasaan ku, perlahar suara kecil nan lirih terdengar,

"A- n-ne, hyung. g-gwae-chana, hyung.."

.

.

.

Dada ku selalu berdebar dan terasa sesak setiap Kyuhyun hyung seperti itu. Haaahh.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"MOONNKKEEEEYYYY!"

"DI MANA KAU MONYET KKEECCIIIIILLL!?"

Glek!

Gawat, aku lupa kalau Sungmin hyung akan menjemput ku siang ini. Takut takut ku lirik jam yang melingkar di tangan ku.

Glek!

'Mati kau, Lee Hyukjae!'

**Eunhyuk POV end**

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Apa alasan mu sekarang, Monkey?" nada geram terdengar jelas dari ucapan Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Mianhae, hyung.." Sungmin mendegus kesal.

2 jam menunggu dan 1 jam berkeliling rumah hanya untuk mencari seekor monyet kecil ini? Sungguh menyebalkan. Seharusnya sekarang mereka sedang bersenang senang di bukit sana.

"Mianhae, hyung.. aku.." suara Eunhyuk berhenti sesaat dan menghela nafas,

"Ada sesuatu yang ku pikir kan, hyung.. dan ini-"

"Tentang Kyuhyun hyung?" meski Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai Kim Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan tata krama yang di ajarkan ke dua orang tuanya.

"Ne.. tapi.. tidak sepenuhnya tentang dia.." nada suram dan terkesan lelah. Sungmin sangat mengerti keadaan Eunhyuk pun lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah.. cepat siapkan barang bawaan mu dan kita segera berangkat!" kepala Eunhyuk langsung mendongkak ke atas. Senyum kecil merekah di bibir Eunhyuk.

Satu anggukan kecil dan sorot mata yang mengatakan, 'Gomawo, hyung!' ikut mengundang senyum kelinci manis khas Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus pakai mobil, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memutar bola matanya bosan saat Sungmin asik mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan menuju bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Padahal menggunakan sepeda hanya butuh waktu 3 jam." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal. Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk yang masih asik menggerutu.

"Kalau kau lupa kita berangkat pukul 16.49, Hyukkie." Sahut Sungmin.

"Dan jika kau tetap ingin bersepeda seperti biasanya, kau tau kita akan sampai jam berapa, Eunhyukkie Monkey." Lanjut Sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut lucu. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang mati matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi imut sang dongsaeng.

Tak lama, mobil mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sungmin langsung merapikan barang barang bawaan mereka dan Eunhyuk langsung mendekati Sungmin dan membantunya.

"Kita akan tidur di mana, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk polos. Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum menunjuk ke arah dua buah pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mobil mereka di parkirkan.

"Di sana, saeng.. aku bosan menunggu mu yang tak kunjung datang selama SATU JAM.. jadi aku sedikit merapikan tempat ini dan membuat tenda di sana.." Sungmin menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk dengan nada yang terkesan jengkel karna mengingat kejadian dia menunggu dan mencari Eunhyuk selama berjam jam.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku melihat ekspresi Sungmin sambil meggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Bisa kau bantu aku, nae dongsaeng?" mendengar permintaan –perintah- Sungmin, Eunhyuk dengan sigap membawakan beberapa barang bawaan mereka ke dalam tenda.

Selesai berbenah, Sungmin langsung menyalakan api unggun kecil di dekat tenda. Sambil tersenyum manis Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk. Menyuruh sang dongsaeng untuk ikut menikmati hangatnya api unggun.

"Kemari, Monkey!" Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne, hyung.." Eunhyuk sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Sungmin. Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Hyung.." suara lirih Eunhyuk mampu membuat perhatian Sungmin tertuju pada Eunhyuk sepenuhnya.

"Ne, katakan saja, Hyukkie.." nada lembut Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk merasa lebih nyaman sekarang.

Sedikit menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata, Eunhyuk menyamankan posisi manjanya.

"Aku.."

"Takut.. hyung.."

Sungmin membelai kepala Eunhyuk sayang. Sungmin tersenyum hangat, membuat perasaan Eunhyuk kembali melega.

"Setiap Kyunnie hyung mendekat, maksud ku.. bukan mendekat seperti apa, hanya saja.. aku.."

"Sssttt... ceritakan pelan pelan, Eunhyukkie.." Eunhyuk menggangguk paham. Eunhyuk menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku tak tau kenapa, hyung.." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. "Hanya saja.. aku selalu merasa.. takut, mungkin?"

"Aku merasa.. ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kyuhyun hyung.." mata Eunhyuk menerawang jauh.

"Sesuatu yang kurasa.. mengancam? Entahlah, hyung.. aku bingung.."

Sungmin masih tetap membelai kepala Eunhyuk sayang. "Aku juga merasa ada 'sesuatu' pada Kyuhyun hyung.." Eunhyuk menatap langsung iris foxy Sungmin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memainkan ujung mantel Sungmin.

"Kau tau, Hyukkie, tugas sekolah ku sangat banyak.." Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Umma dan Appa sedang berada di Kanada.. dan aku? Aku tak bisa selalu bersama mu, Hyukkie.." wajah Sungmin berubah sendu.

"Tak bisa menjaga mu.." nada sedih sangat jelas terdengar dalam ucapan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil dan membelai wajah Sungmin pelan.

"Tak apa, hyung.." Sungmin tersenyum kecut pada Eunhyuk.

Tes

"Ke-napa, kau menangis, Hyukkie/hyung?" ke dua namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Ahahaha.. kita.. memang mirip, ya, Hyukkie?"

"Hahaha.. ne, kau benar, hyung~" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin erat. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Dada ku sesak, Hyukkie~ hiks.." Sungmin terisak kecil.

"A-ku, juga, hyung~ hiks.." ke dua namja manis dan imut itu menggigit kecil bibir bawah mereka. Berusaha menahan isakan isakan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil mereka.

Puas menangis, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Sungmin membelai kepala Eunhyuk sayang dan tersenyum kecil seraya menarik kecil lengan Eunhyuk.

"Udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan, Monkey.." suara Sungmin terdengar serak karna menangis. Eunhyuk mengganggukk kecil sambil mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke tenda.

Di sisi lain, sebuah bayangan hitam menyeringai senang, _'Tak sia sia, kan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun, Monkey! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Set

"Aku bangun, hyung!"

Bayangan saat Sungmin membangunkannya dengan cara yang sadis beberapa waktu lalu berkelebat di fikiran Eunhyuk, dan langsung membuat namja manis itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kajja, bantu aku mencari kayu bakar dan beberapa buah, Hyukkie!" Sungmin menarik pelan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi sebelumnya.." Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penasarannya yang lucu,

"Kau harus mandi, Hyukkie!"

"Ya, aku tak mau mandi, hyuuunngg~!" Sungmin melirik Enhyuk dan menyeringai evil aegyo-nya,

"Tak ada penolakan, Monkey!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengajak –menyeret- Eunhyuk.

"ANDWAEEEE!" jerit Eunhyuk dengan nada yang menyedihkan. #poor Hyuk

.

.

.

"Bbrrrr... di-dingiiiinn~ hyuunngg~"

"Kau payah, Monkey!" ejek Sungmin sambil menyiram Eunhyuk lagi.

"Puaahh! Dingin, hyung! Bbrrrrr..." Eunhyuk mendelik tajam pada Sungmin yang asik tertawa terbahak bahak. "Kau memang hyung yang kejam, Minnie hyung!"

Byuurr

"Brr.. dingin pabbo!" seru Sungmin kesal karna tiba tiba Eunhyuk meniramnya dengan air sungai yang kelewat dingin itu.

"Kau yang duluan, hyung!" byuurr.. Eunhyuk mengguyur Sungmin lagi, Sungmin yang tak terima balas menyiram Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku kan hanya membangunkan mu, Monkey!" byuuurr.. Dan begitulah, ke dua Lee bersaudara itu terus bertengkar sambil saling menyiram satu sama lain.

Oke, ayo kita lihat singkat cerita yang kita lewat kan tadi!

**Flash back**

"ANDWAEEEE!" jeritan melengking nan memilukan(?) terdengar bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang tetap menyeret Eunhyuk ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sungai.

"Ya, kau berisik, Eunhyukkie Monkey!" ucap Sungmin sambil menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk dengan daun yang berjatuhan.

"Hmmpp.. hhmmpp!" Eunhyuk terus mengerang dan memberontak. Namun Sungmin lebih memilih bersenandung kecil.

Bbrrss.. brrss..

"Ah, kau dengar, Hyukkie!? Kita hampir sampaaii~" dengan semangat 45 Sungmin menggeret Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk meronta ronta.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat saat Sungmin dengan riangnya menarik lengan kecil Eunhyuk. Tatapan mata Eunhyuk seolah berkata, 'Andwae~'

"Se.. gaaaarrr!" Sungmin bersorak riang. "Aaahh~ segar-"

"Hhmmmpphh~" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal daun.

"Hahaha.. mianhae, saeng~ aku lupaa~" jawab Sungmin sambil membuang daun yang menyumpal mulut Eunhyuk.

"Puaaahh! Beb-baass~"

Brugh

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan diri di rumput yang lembut. Membiarkan angin semilir menyapu surai coklat kemerahannya dan memejamkan mata sambil mendengar gemerisik air sungai dari beberapa undakan kecil yang mirip air terjun mini.

Plung

"Ah, ikan! Ada ikan, Monkey!" byuurr..

"Lihat, Eunhyukkie Monkey, aku dapat ikan! Hahahaha..." Sungmin tertawa riang sambil mengampit ikan itu di ketiaknya.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di atas rumput lembut tempatnya berbaring tadi. "Kau hanya beruntung, hyung.." balas Eunhyuk sekenanya.

Twich

Muncul beberapa persimpangan di dahi mulus Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu, Monkey?"

"Ya, kau hanya beruntung bisa menangkap ikan itu, Sungminnie hyung.." ucap Eunhyuk santai.

Twich twich

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu bisa kau tangkapkan ikan untuk ku, Monkey?" kendutan di dahi Sungmin bertambah, sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan santainya menjawab,

"Ani. Aku malas, hyung.." kepala Sungmin mulai berasap saat Eunhyuk dengan santainya kembali merebahkan diri di atas rumput yang hijau nan lembut itu.

Sungmin naik dari sungai itu dan menyimpan sang ikan yang sudah minim nafas(?) itu di dekat pohon sembarangan. Dengan emosi yang meluap luap, Sungmin menyiram Eunhyuk dengan seember air yang entah berasal dari mana(?)

Byuurr

"Bbrrrr... di-dingiiiinn~ hyuunngg~" rengek Eunhyuk saat Sungmin menyiram tubuh Eunhyuk dari dada ke bawah. Oh, Sungmin tak sampai hati menyiram wajah damai Eunhyuk yang menikmati angin semilir.

"Kau payah, Monkey!" ejek Sungmin sambil menyiram Eunhyuk lagi.

"Puaahh! Dingin, hyung! Bbrrrrr..." Eunhyuk mendelik tajam pada Sungmin yang asik tertawa terbahak bahak. "Kau memang hyung yang kejam, Minnie hyung!"

Byuurr

"Brr.. dingin pabbo!" seru Sungmin kesal karna tiba tiba Eunhyuk meniramnya dengan air sungai yang kelewat dingin itu.

"Kau yang duluan, hyung!" byuurr.. Eunhyuk megguyur Sungmin lagi, Sungmin yang tak terima balas menyiram Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku kan hanya membangunkan mu,, Monkey!" byuuurr..

Selagi dua namja manis bermarga Lee itu asik bermain –perang- air, sesosok kegelapan menyeringai di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa waktu seminggu ini terasa cepat sekali, ya, hyung?" pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari bibir manis Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, Hyukkie.." jawab Sungmin sambil tetap fokus ke jalan. "Mungkin karna kita sangat menikmatinya.." Sungmin sedikit menoleh pada Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan senyum kelincinya.

"Dan kita jarang melakukkannya.." sambung Eunhyuk dengan nada ceria yang sedikit terdengar sedih.

"Ne, Hyukkie.. kau benar.." suara sang King of Aegyo itu sedikit serak. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku janji kita akan pergi ke sana lagi, Hyukkie.." Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin setelah beberapa saat hening menyapa mereka.

"Dan ku pastikan jika kita akan menginap lebih lama.." dan gummy smile Eunhyuk pun merekah sempurna di wajah manis nan cerianya.

"Gomawo, hyuunngg~" jika Eunhyuk tak ingat Sungmin sedang menyetir, maka sudah pasti namja imut itu akan memeluk erat Sungmin.

****

TBC

Hehehe.. gimana, chingu? Makin aneh, ya? Makin gaje kah? n.n

Mian, Zaky ga bisa up date asap chapter 6.. m(_ _)m

Ayo bales ripiu~

Nana

manis kah kyuhyuk momentnya? hehehe.. salam HKS jg, un~ aku suka kok klo komen panjang-panjang~  
soal bunuh-bunuhan(?) jgn cekek akuu ToT itu yang niat kan si Epil(?) #dicekekKyu

Ve

misi Kyu? #lirkKyu# nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya? #kaburr

boo young  
kyu : yah, kita liat aja nanti apa mau author aneh ini(?) di chapter selanjutnya, ne? #tabokKyu

Akhir kata, Review Please ! \(^.^)/

Ps. Adakah yang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya sejauh ini? Kalau ada silahkan tanya, yo! \(n.n)b

Zaky UzuMo


	6. Chapter 6

**Me Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **Zaky UzuMo

**Pair : KyuHyuk**, MinHyuk, HaeHyuk DPL(dan pair lainnya)

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Entahlah~

**Disclamer :** semua Chara milik Tuhan YME, ortu mereka, SMEnt, dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita gaje ini punya Zaky ^_^

**WARNING!** EYD, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainya)

Oke, readerdeul langsung baca aja, ne!

Pai, pai! ^^

Oia, ini umur para chara :

Hyuk sama Hae SMP kelas 1

Ming sama Wook SMA kelas 1

Kyu anggep aja umur 20an (^,^)b

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aku pulaaanngg!" suara cempreng Eunhyuk memenuhi ruang tamu besar di rumahnya yang bak istana itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah aegyo sang dongsaeng.

"Hyung, gwaechanayo?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. Sungmin juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Ne, gwaechana, Hyukkie.. waeyo?" Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa dongsaengnya bertanya pertanyaan aneh begitu?

"Ani, hyung. hanya saja, bukan kah biasanya kau akan menjitak ku jika aku berteriak di rumah, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Sungmin tersenyum manis yang menurut Eunhyuk sebagai tanda bahaya.

"Hehehe.. mianhae, hyung~ aku hanya bingung saja.." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut dan langsung mengambil ancang ancang langkah seribu(?)

Hap!

"Hehehe.." cengiran Eunhyuk tak mampu menutupi kegugupannya saat Sungmin menarik ujung kerah bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Eunhyukkie Monkey?" aura hitam mulai menjalar di sekitar tubuh Sungmin. Eunhyuk masih cengar cengir gaje berharap sang hyung yang sedang kesal memaafkannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang, ya?"

Dua namja manis yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu tu menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tersenyu manis pada mereka.

"Ne. Seperti yang kau lihat, hyung.." ucap Sungmin santai sambil melepaskan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin. Memberikan tatapan tak mengerti pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan-"

"Tak perlu, hyung.." senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar saat suara Eunhyuk terdengar di telinganya.

"Ne, mau ku bawakan barang kalian Hyukkie, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Ani, hyung. Gomawo." ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah membawa sendiri barang barangnya.

"Gomawo. Tapi itu tak perlu, hyung." ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membawa satu persatu barangnya ke kamar. Beruntung karna Sungmin sudah membawakan sebagian barangnya yang berat. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat melewati Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin tak perlu ku bantu, Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuyuh lembut saat melihat Eunhyuk sedikit kerepotan dengan barang barangnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya. "Aniyo, Kyunnie hyung. aku bisa membawanya sendiri, hyung.."

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas,_ permainan_ tidak akan menyenangkan jika target menghilang kan?

'Ck, keras kepala.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Brak!

"Ah,-"

"Kau tak apa apa, Hyukkie?" Sungmin langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ne, gwaechana, hyung.." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berdecak kesal.

'Cih, bocah sial!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sini, hyung bawakan.. kau bawa yang itu saja, ne?" tawar –perintah- Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil.

"Gomawo, hyung.." gumam Eunhyuk lembut sambil mengikuti langkah Sungmin ke kamarnya.

**x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

Krieettt

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di kamar luas Eunhyuk yang terlihat lumayan berantakan. Ya, rutinitasnya yang sempat tertunda sejak seminggu itu sudah di mulai lagi.

"Hyukkie.. ayo bangun, Hyukkie.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Eunhyuk.

"Eung~ lima menit lagi, umma~" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menarik selimutnya dan bergelung seperti kepompong.

"Ayo bangun, Hyukkie.. kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun masih berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan cara halus.

Ya, karna harus ada_ sedikit_ perubahan rencana.

"Engh.. aku masih mengantuk, ummaa~" erang Eunhyuk sambil bergelung lebih rapat pada selimut dan kasurnya.

Pura pura. Ya, sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah bangun sejak mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat membangunkanya. Tapi kali ini Eunhyuk ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun melangkah ringan menuju jendela kamar Eunhyuk.

Sraakk!

"Bangun, Hyukkie.. kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tegas.

Deg

'Ke-kenapa..'

Deg

Set, brak!

"Waaa... aku terlambaaaattt!" ucap –jerit- Eunhyuk histeris –pura pura tentunya- dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Blam

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, "Kau tak akan bisa menipu ku, Lee Hyukjae." gumam Kyuhyun dengan aura iblis yang muncul dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

**x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

"Bla bla bla bla.."

"Hahaha.."

"Ah, kembalikan buku ku, pabbo!"

"Bla bla bla bla.."

Eunhyuk meghela nafas kecil, Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae di sela kebisingan kelas karna guru guru yang sedang rapat.

"Gwaechanayo, Hae Hae.." jawab Eunhyuk disertai gummy smile yang sedikit aneh meburut Donghae.

"Aniyo! Kau berbohong, Hyukkie!" balas Donghae sambil meraih pipi Eunhyuk dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Tatap aku Lee Hyukjae!" ucap Donghae tegas. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak bisa menatap mata polos Tan Donghae.

"Kau menang, Hae-ah.." lirih Eunhyuk pelan. Sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Donghae.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae lembut. Ya, Donghae memang sangat memahami perasaan Eunhyuk sama seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Aku.." keraguan tampak jelas di raut wajah Eunhyuk. 'Apa sebaiknya ku ceritakan pada Hae Hae, ya? Tapi..'

Donghae bersabar menunggu Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Hae.. Mianhae.." Eunhyuk kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah olah lantai di bawah sana lebih menarik dari pada hal lain.

"Hahh.." kali ini Donghae lah yang menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa mu bercerita, Hyukkie.." Donghae tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang pada Donghae. Sebagian hatinya merasa lega karna Donghae tak memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Kau mau makan, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae saat hening menyapa mereka.

"Ne, aku mau, Hae Hae!" Donghae tersenyum manis saat melihat Eunhyuk kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Ini, Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Eunhyuk. Mata Eunhyuk berbinar senang saat melihat masakan yang lezat di depannya.

"Waaahh.." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan lucu.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu, Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae tanpa sadar saat melihat Hyukkie melihat Eunhyuk makan dengan berantakan.

"Hmm?" gumam Eunhyuk tidak jelas karna asik menjilati coklat di jarinya.

Blush

Semburat pink tipis muncul di pipi Donghae melihat pemandangan manis di depannya. Pipi chubby yang belepotan coklat, mata polos nan aegyo yang berkedip lucu, dan bibir menggoda yang asik menjilati coklat yang tersisa di jari jarinya.

Deg

"Hyukkie.." gumam Donghae dengan nada cemas. Wajah Dongahe terlihat horror dengan aura seperti seorang gadis yang di cegat preman(?).

"Ne, waeyo, Hae Hae?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar begitu saja dengan pandangan mata yang sangat imut. Mata Donghae membulat horror.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pasang pose imut sembarangan, Hyukkie.." ucap Donghae saat merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sambil mengusap usap tengkuknya.

**x.x.x**

Tuuuuttt... tuuuuttt... tuuuuttt...

Tuuuuttt... nomor yang anda tuju- PIP

"Aarrgghh! Kenapa appa dan umma tidak menjawab telpon kuu~" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil melempar hp-nya ke kasur. Sungmin yang sedang duduk di balkon kamar Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo, saeng?" tanya Sungmin lembut saat sang dongsaeng masih asik menggerutu tak jelas.

"Aku rindu appa dan umma, hyung~" Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk sambil membelai lembut surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga, saeng.. tapi, appa dan umma pasti sangat sibuk.." ucap Sungmin sambil tetap menenangkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan menyenderkan kepalaya di paha Sungmin.

"Hyung.." panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Sungmin menoleh sambil tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, waeyo, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin sambil tetap membelai surai coklat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tampak diam sejenak, menimbang nimbang sebelum menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun membangunkannya pada Sungmin.

Hening menyapa mereka sejenak sampai suara kecil Eunhyuk kembali terdengar.

"Hyung.."

"Ne, waeyo, saeng?" tanya Sungmin lembut setelah hening menyapa mereka.

"Aku.. em, tadi pagi.. saat, Kyuhyun hyung.. em.. Kyuhyun hyung.."

"Sstt.. bicara pelan pelan, saeng.." ucap Sungmin menenangkan Eunhyuk sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ne, hyung.." Eunhyuk menarik nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang tak beraturan.

"Aku.." mata Eunhyuk mengerling bingung. Sedikit menghela nafas dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Tadi pagi, saat Kyuhyun hyung membangunkan ku.. Kyuhyun hyung.. dia.." Sungmin membelai kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Tak perlu terburu buru, Hyukkie.." Sungmin membelai pelan surai coklat Eunhyuk, memberikan ketenangan pada sang adik.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hyung, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin. 'Kenapa, ada apa dengan ku?' batin Eunhyuk risau.

"Dia, tak melakukan hal aneh lagi, hyung.." Sungmin sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya heran saat Euhyuk berkata dengan nada ragu.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecil, 'Kenapa aku seperti ini?' batin Eunhyukk bingung.

"Entahlah, hyung.. aku merasa.." Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar sambil menghela nafas kecil, "Aku merasa ada yang aneh.." Eunhyuk kembeli merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus pelan surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk, "Apa itu firasat buruk, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Mata Eunhyuk melirik ke arah sekitar kamarnya yang luas.

"Hhhhh.. ya, seperti itu lah, hyung.." Eunhyuk menatap iris foxy Sungmin. Tangan Eunhyuk menggenggam pelan tangan Sungmin yang bebas.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, hyung?" Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan aneh Euhyuk.

"Aku tak merasakan apa pun, saeng.. memangnya apa yang kau rasakan, saeng?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Mata Eunhyuk berkelilling ke setiap inchi sudut di kamarnya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku merasa.. ada yag mengintai kita, hyung.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik ke samping dan sedikit mengelus tengkuk belakangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, "Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tak perlu, Hyukkie.."

"Lalu.. menurut hyung apa.. maksud Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. Ya, Eunhyuk ragu jika itu hanya fikirannya saja. Takut jika dia sudah berburuk sangka pada orang yang sudah baik padanya itu.

"Entahlah, saeng.. aku juga selalu merasa jika ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak biasa pada Kyuhyun hyung.." Eunhyuk masih asik berguling guling di pangkuan Sungmin.

**x.x**

"Ayo jalan jalan, hyung~ aku bosaaann~" Sungmin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-nya.

Bukankah sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu dongsaeng-nya ini masih murung? Kenapa setelah berguling guling tak jelas selama beberapa menit dongsaeng-nya yang sangat suka moyet ini malah merengek seperti anak kecil?

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Baiklah~"

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah ceria dengan mata yang berbinar senang persis anak kecil yang menyambut umma-nya pulang.

"Cepat siap siap, atau ku tinggal." Eunhyuk masih setia dengan gummy smile-nya langsung meluncur ke kamar mandi.

"TUNGGU AKU 15 MENIT LAGI, HYUNG!" teriak Eunhyuk dari kamar mandi, Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kamar Eunhyuk menoleh sebentar sambil balas berteriak.

"NE, CEPATLAH MONKEY!"

Blam

Sungmin menutup pelan pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

'Apa kau sungguh menyadarinya, Eunhyukkie?' batin Sungmin risau. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Nah, sampai jumpa di chappy depan, chinguuu !

Pai paaii~ #di hajar

Hehe.. bercanda, lanjut baca, ne chingudeul~ XD #kabur

**.x.x.**

"Apa kalian akan pergi bersama lagi?"

Deg

'Kyuhyun hyung!' Sungmi sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone Kyuhyun. segera Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya.

"Ne, kau mau ikut, hyung?" tanya Sungmin ramah sambil memamerkan senyum kelincinya yang tak kalah imut dengan gummy smile Eunhyuk.

"Tentu, Minnie. Apa saja yang akan kalian bawa nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Sungmin tampak berfikir sebentar,

"Mungkin beberapa makanan kecil. Aku dan Hyukkie akan pergi ke taman bermain sebentar lagi, hyung." jawab Sungmin seadanya. Yah, memangnya apa yang harus di bawa saat ke taman bermain?

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin yang hanya di balas dengan senyum kecil Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap lekat punggung Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh.

'Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya, Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?' batin Sungmin bingung.

**Author POV End**

**Sungmin POV**

Mata ku terus memandangi Kyuhyun-ssi yang terus berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa perasaan ku selalu buruk padanya.

Brag, brug, brak, trak, duak, klontaanngg !

Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau Hyukkie sudah bersiap siap sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku ke kamar dan mengganti baju ku dengan baju yang lebih santai dan tentunya, berwarna pink.

Ya, aku memang suka sekali wadrna pink sampai sampai semua teman teman ku menjuluki ku pinky boys. Tapi aku tak masalah dengan itu.

"Haaahh~" aku sedikit menghela nafas. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan saat mengajak Kyuhyun hyung ikut ke taman bersama.

Sedikit ku lirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan ku. 15 menit, dan di mana Monyet kecil itu?

Tok tok tok

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ku. 'Apa Monyet itu sudah selesai?' batin ku.

"HYUNG, APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI?" Ya, suara cemprengnya terdengar dari balik pintu kamar ku.

"Ya,aku sudah selesai, Monkey!" aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka daun pintu kamar ku. Tepat di depan kamar ku Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan semangat masa mudanya(?).

"Kajja, kita berangkat, hyung!" Eunhyuk menarik kecil lengan ku dan berjalan dengan riang. Dalam hati aku bersyukur, karna Eunhyuk sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun hyung.

"Kita harus menunggu Kyuhyun hyung dulu, Hyukkie." Ucap ku sambil menarik kecil kerah baju Eunhyuk. Ku lihat Eunhyuk menoleh sambil menunjukkan wajah, 'Kenapa kau ajak Kyuhyun hyung, hyung?'

"Hhh~ ne, hyung~" sahut Eunhyuk seadanya.

Aku kembali menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk, tanda aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa druang tamu sambil menunggu Kyuhyun hyung.

"Mianhae, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu ku?" suara baritone itu membuat ku dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tak juga, hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya. Aku sedikit bersyukur sikap Eunhyuk sudah terbilang normal sekarang.

'Semoga tak terjadi apa pun setelah ini.' Doa ku dalam hati.

**x.x**

**Skip time**

"Hyung." suara cempreng dongsaeng ku Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Apa?" tanya ku santai.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini, hyung?" sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi mulus Eunhyuk.

"Kau bilang ingin jalan jalan kan?" aku memutar bola mata bosan. 'Apa lagi mau monyet kecil ini?'

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke panti ini, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk bosan.

"Ayolah, apa yang bisa kita lakukan di panti yang isinya anak anak dan manula, hyung?" lanjut Eunhyuk sambil memutadr bola matanya bosan.

"Ini bukan panti biasa, Hyukkie.." jawab ku sambil melangkah ke arah panti itu.

"Oh, ya! Kau juga akan tau 'sesuatu', Hyukkie.." lanjut ku dengan nada riang. Mata ku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang mulai berjalan mengikuti ku dan Kyuhyun hyung yang tampak membawa bingkisan kecil titipan ku.

Ting.. ting.. ting..

aku membunyikan bel kecil di depan gerbang bercat putih dengan tanaman tanaman yang menghiasinya. Beberapa anak menoleh dan berlari menghampiri ku.

"Minnie hyung datang!"

"Horee, Minnie hyung datang, chingu!"

"Minnie oppa!"

Suara suang riang anak anak itu terdengar merdu di telinga ku. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya berada di samping mereka.

"Oppa, ciapa eonnie dan oppa di cana?" tanya Sunny dengan suara cadelnya. Aku tersenyum lembut,

"Dia dongsaeng oppa, Sunny-ah, namanya Eunhyukkie, dan oppa yang satunya lagi teman oppa, namanya Kyuhyun oppa.." aku memperkenalkan Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun hyung pada mereka.

"Waahh... Hyukkie oppa tak kalah manis dengan Minnie oppa!" seru Yoona yang membuat pipi Eunhyuk bersemu. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat kepolosan anak anak ini.

"Ah, go-gomawo.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunduk.

'Mereka memang sangat lucu..' batin ku sambil terkekeh geli.

"Oh, iya! Hyung hampir lupa!" aku menepuk jidat ku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku membawa bingkisan untuk mereka?

"Eh, memangnya Minnie hyung lupa apa?" tanya Yongseob polos pada ku. Aku tersenyum lagi. Ah, mereka selalu membuat ku tersenyum dengan tingkah polos dan kekanakan mereka.

"Aku lupa kalau aku membawa sesuatu untuk kalian.." ucap ku lembut sambil mengusap surai lembut seobbie. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Seobbie yang membuat ku ikut tersenyum juga.

Ku lihat Eunhyuk mulai terbiasa dengan anak anak di sini. Aku tersenyum lega. Nah, ini lebih baik dari pada taman bermain kan?

Aku melangkah riang mendekati Kyuhyun hyung. pelan ku tepuk pundaknya,

"Hyung, aku ingin mengambil barang bawaan kita di mobil. Bisa ku pinjam kunci mobilnya?" ucap ku. Kyuhyun hyung mengangguk kecil sambil memberikan kunci mobil kami.

"Perlu ku bantu, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun hyung lembut.

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, "Ne, gomawo, hyung!"

"Hyukkie oppa kalaahh!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ku lihat Eunhyukkie sedang merengut kesal karna kalah bermain dengan anak anak di sana.

"Huh, kalian curang~!" Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal, ku lihat anak anak di sana malah memandang takjub pada Eunhyukkie.

"Waahh~ keopta~" aku terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka. 'Dasar anak anak..' batin ku lucu.

Aku menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Ayo bantu aku, Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menoleh sambil tetap memajukan bibirnya. Gemas, ku sentil bibir Eunhyuk dan membuat monyet kecil itu meringis pelan sambil mengusap usap bibirnya.

"Kajja, Monkey!" ucap ku sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk. Anak anak di sana hanya melongo, mungkin kaget dengan panggilan 'sayang' ku pada Eunhyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

HaeHyuk moments~ XD

Ayo, ayo gimana HHS? Mian cuma sedikit HaeHyuk-nya, chingu.. m(_ _)m #bungkuk2

Oia, berapa lama Zaky ga up date, ya? #nyengir gaje, kabur sebelum di bantai readers XD

Bales ripiu duluu~

Nana :: Hm.. yg dicium.. #sokmisterius(?)# bibirnya, un~ #mukapolos(?)

Mianhaee~ tak bisa panjang"~ ini udh berjatah 2400 words-nya

Klo msh blum ngerti jalan cerita FF abal ini nantikan chap7 yg entah kapan ku publis(?) okee? XDa #kabuurr

Okeeehh, Review (again) pleasee? #sokinggrisXD


End file.
